Eleanor: Electric Blue
by wallflowerdoesntevencoverit
Summary: The day Eleanor Rose Parker met Tadashi Hamada was the day he had unknowingly saved her life. (I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Eleanor was irrelevant. At least she felt that way most of the time. No, Irrelevant wasn't the right word: ignored? Insignificant? No, it was more like, forgotten. Forgotten was the word the best fit the emotion.

Her parents, as heads of the local science center, were always away for work, whether it be out of state, country even, or simply spending all the hours of the day at the lab. At first, when Eleanor was a newborn, her mother would stay home with her and take care of her, but as soon as she was old enough to be bottle fed, Mrs. Parker hired a nanny to look after Eleanor. Her parents had never meant to have a child in the first place. It had all been an accident really and now they were stuck with a baby girl who stole too many precious hours of their day so for fifteen years of her life, Eleanor hardly saw her parents. When she was sixteen, her parents quit paying a sitter and left her to herself. She was quite the lonely child. There was always school however. Where no one knew her parents didn't really take care of her, how they sometimes forgot they had a kid at home who needed to eat and the fridge was pretty much always empty. This was the sole reason Eleanor enjoyed school. She got attention, she craved attention and when she didn't get it she forced it. Breaking rules, smashing things, fighting. Anything to get people to notice her. Until she was eighteen, she built bots to fight in the slums of the city. She got arrested a few times, broke into a couple of stores, stole a few things. It was all so addicting. Who knew attention could be just as addictive as nicotine?

It was the seventh time she had been arrested that month, when a cop sat her down and told her what she needed to hear.

"Ms. Parker-"the cop was interrupted by Eleanor's sharp voice.

"It's Eleanor, Leo for short."

"Eleanor," the cop sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "you can't keep doing this. Soon, the fines are gonna go up. They're gonna send you to jail kid. Real jail with people who have been convicted for homicide, murder. Is that what you want? This is all on your permanent record." His voice started to rise in frustration.  
"At this rate you'll never get into college. You'll never get a job. Nothing you want will ever be available to you. Do you understand?"

This was the moment Eleanor woke up. She had to face reality. Jail? She didn't think all the petty crimes she had done for the past five years could land her there. It was that moment she knew she had to change. She had to make herself be better. Fix her own problems and stop acting like a child.

"Yes sir. I understand." The words were shaky, scared. Then, like routine, she bailed herself out of jail with her mom's credit card like she had been doing for five years walked out of the station, looking both ways before she crossed the street and headed home. She knew her parents would probably be at work all night again, working on their "huge project". A project that was important than Eleanor. Everything was, wasn't it?

Slowly, she made her way up the stairs and plopped on her bed. The walls of her room were bland, everything in that house was. Blankly, she stared at the wall. Promptly, she burst into tears.

What did she do to deserve this? Why didn't her parents love her? Why did she try so hard? Was it even worth it?

That's when she realized, it just wasn't. No one cared about Eleanor Rose Parker. She was just another face in the crowd, a drifting voice never remembered. So what did it matter if she was dead? She was eighteen years old with nothing but a criminal record to show for herself. It was pitiful. This was when she made the decision to take her life. It would be easy honestly, she lived only five minutes away from the bridge. Tomorrow was the day she'd do it. In the morning when the sun was shining and could kiss her goodbye.

Yet, she was afraid so she gave herself an out. If someone, anyone smiled at her, looked at her like she existed, like she was there, she wouldn't do it. This was her resolution and her last thought before sleep took over.

The day Eleanor Parker almost killed herself was the same day she met Tadashi Hamada. The day was young, the sun was shining and it was seemingly an ordinary day. Tadashi Hamada was forced to walk to college on that particular morning, leaving his moped at home to fix later. At the same time, Eleanor Parker was making her way to the San Fransokyo bridge to take the one step quick trip to the bottom of the river. On her way she crossed paths with Tadashi, though she had no clue who he was, and as they locked eyes, he smiled at her and went on his way. Immediately, Eleanor turned around and headed back to her house. She had made a promise, you see, that, if on her way to the bridge one person smiled at her,just one, she wouldn't jump. She'd turn right back around and go home like nothing ever happened and so she did. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Eleanor was trying to be better, really, she was. Maybe it was the attitude of the guy in front of her or maybe it was all the different emotions swirling around in her body lately, but whatever it was, it made it seem very sensible to start a fight that afternoon. It had been two days ago that a stranger saved her life and now she was screwing it up again. She had wanted some extra cash you see, and she went to the slums again for some more bot fighting and some serious betting. Highly illegal, she remembered, she had been busted for it several times. This time she wasn't even fighting, she was only betting when a kid who looked about twelve years old walked in asking if he could 'play' and that he had his own bot and money to play. SHe could tell something was up with the kid and as soon as he won, the lean dude he had challenged didn't want to give the kid his money, so ultimately she stepped in. This kid deserved his money, he was good, excellent really.

"Oi! Martinez!" She spoke up, She was a regular in this particular area and made it her business to know the names of the top fighters.

"That kid earned that money fair and square; you're just mad a ten year old beat you!" There were nicer ways she could have said that but eh, she was Eleanor, Leo in slums, and her attitude problems and big mouth always came back to bite her in the butt.

Then, Martinez spoke up, obviously furious at her.

"You wanna take this outside lady? I'd wipe that smirk off your face." Her smile grew and her hands clenched and unclenched, ready for a fight.

"Actually, yeah. Let's take this outside so I can knock some of your teeth out." She still sounded like she was joking, but she was serious. Then, it clicked. This kid was only like ten years old! In the slums, with all these creepy people with probably no way home. Ugh, she might have to actually help. Martinez got up and started walking towards her. Quickly she got up and grabbed the kid by his wrist.

"Hey lady let go of me!" he protested.

"I'm getting you out of here just chill out kid." and with that she picked up the pace as she heard Martinez's feet behind her definitely trying to finish their fight.

"Hey kid-"

"My name's Hiro!" his face turned into a pout as he said so. He hated being called kid, he was more intelligent than most adults anyway.

"Yeah okay, Hiro. You got a ride waiting for you anywhere? God, did you even think this through Hiro?" she was exasperated but wasn't going to let this kid go on his own. This was about the time they, unfortunately, reached a dead end.

"Shit." the words obviously came from Eleanor's mouth as she tried to think of a way out. She really was going to fight the guy. He was a whole lot taller than her, her being only 5'4 and a scrawny thing at that. Great. Just great. Why did she have to be so stupid? She looked over at the kid as she heard Martinez's footsteps approach.

"Hiro, take this. If he gets close to you, shove through his stomach." with that, she handed the child her only weapon, her favorite pocket knife. Hiro's eyes grew wide, she was going to fight this guy? And she expected him to stab the dude if he got to close? Where was tadashi when you need him? Then, Martinez turned the corner making a beeline for the lady. He didnt even know her name and she was about to get pummeled right in front of him. Hiro was scared. His bot fighting had never led to this before.

"Come on you big oaf! Too chicken to hit a girl?" she sure was a cheeky thing, Hiro noted. Then the dude sent his fist into her stomach. Ouch. She coughed but still managed to comment.

"Wouldn't be the first time I was wrong." And then she laughed. Hiro thought this girl had to be crazy. She sent her fist for the guys face, managing to get his nose pretty well. He tried to get her back but she ducked this time, anticipating his move. This wasn't the girl's first fight, that Hiro could tell. She sent her legs under the guy as she faked a right swing which did manage to make him stumble but he was just too big. Before she had time to react he sent his fat fist at her face. Hiro could hear the crack, definitely her nose, from all the way in the corner he was hiding in. The girl groaned and he did the only thing he could do to help.

"Tadashi!"Tadashi! Help!" he called his older brother who he prayed would somewhere close looking for him. Luckily, he was. His brother, like a knight in shining armor turned a corner down the alley his brother was in on his girl's face was bleeding pretty bad as Hiro stepped out of the alley corner and ran to his brother's bike. The girl backed up and tried not to cry. Her face hurt. Like a bitch. Martinez was in pursuit though and just as he grew closer, Eleanor was thrown onto a moving vehicle behind the kid, Hiro she recalled as an older boy drove them away.

"What were you thinking Hiro?! You could have been hurt or worse, killed! What did I tell you about this bot fighting. You're unbelievable!" Tadashi scoffed at his brother. Hiro was slightly ashamed, it wasn't too often his brother yelled at him and he couldn't say he liked it.

"And you!" This was obviously directed to the girl with the smashed face behind him.

"That guy was three times your size! You're lucky I came and saved your butts!" Tadashi was definitely frustrated, if not angry.

"My name is Eleanor." and with that they silently rode the their aunt's cafe and made their way inside.

As they walked in the door they were greeted by their Aunt Cass.

"Oh My Goodness!" she exclaimed as she saw the bleeding girl. As she ushered her to the sink she turned to question the boys.

"Who is this poor girl and what have you two been involved in? Why didn't I get that stupid parenting book when you guys were little? Ugh." she sighed as Tadashi spoke up.

"I found them in the bot fighting zones like this Aunt Cass, Hiro would you like to explain?" Tadashi gave a stern look to his younger brother as he lightly shoved him forward.

"Well, I may have been in the area where most bot fights sometimes tend to happen and I may or may not have met this chick and might have gotten in a small scuffle but it wasn't that bad honest!" The eleven year old had just started bot fighting a few weeks ago out of boredom and a need for extra cash for gummi bears. His teeth still had an adorable gap and he had big brown eyes which he was now using to give his aunt cass the puppy dog look.

While all this was going on, near the sink was Eleanor Parker Cleaning the drying blood from her nose in this loud lady's sink while they argue about who did what. She could tell her nose was broken and decided to snap it back into place herself. She had done it a few times before and didn't want to pay a doctor to do something she could do all by herself. No point in wasting money. The sickening sound of her bones being snapped back into place silenced the odd family.

Okay, that had really hurt. She grit her teeth as the pain passed.

"Sorry, I kind of got blood in your sink , but I should be going." She sent her freshly washed hand to Hiro's head to ruffle his jet black hair.

"Stay out of those bot fights kid, do something better with your life. It's not worth it, trust me." Hiro stared at her intrigued at first as she tried to make her way out the front door.

"Oh no young lady you better bring yourself back into this kitchen right this instant." That had been the woman, Aunt Cass they had called her. She sounded like that cop who always knarcked on her. She wondered if this was what it was like to get in trouble with your parents. Both the boys, the young adorable one and the, as she was just now noticing, quite handsome one, raised their eyebrows at this action. She guessed their aunt never spoke like this.

"Yes ma'am?" she gulped, slightly afraid of the woman.

"How old are you? What's your name? I need to call your parents. Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital? What happened?" This woman sounded kind of crazy, so Leo didn't want to make her too mad.

"Uhh, I'm eighteen ma'am. My name's Eleanor , but you can call me Leo for short." She swallowed as all eyes were on her. She liked attention, but these people were making her uncomfortable.

"I started a fight down in the slums that I shouldn't have." her words were more quiet at the moment, less cocky like Tadashi had sensed from her personality earlier.

"Oh, Here Leo." Hiro handed the girl back her sharp knife.

"Thanks kid." she folded it up and shoved it into her back pocket.

"A knife? Gosh, what did I do wrong raising you Hiro?"

"She saved me aunt cass, she fought off that big dude and gave me the knife as protection, I swear Aunt Cass!" Hiro tried to defend her. Lightning struck outside as it started to rain.

"Sorry to have bothered y'all, but I had better be going. Its starting to rain and I should leave."

"Oh no, I'm not sending you out in that weather. Here call your parents and tell them you're staying at a friend's house while the storm passes over." This lady was mad one moment and kind the next. she definitely had Leo confused. She took the phone in The woman's hand and dialed her house number. She knew it would go directly to voicemail and that her parents wouldn't pick up. She dialed anyway so as not to raise suspicion.

"Hey, i'm spending the night at a friends mom, i'll come home tomorrow alright? Call me back when you get this." everyone had heard it go to voicemail but didn't say anything.

"Alright I'm making my spicy chicken wings so how about you kids go upstairs and hang out and I'll call you when its ready." With that, Cass basically shoved all the kids upstairs.

"Wow." Leo spoke in awe as she looked around the boys' room, it was small and shared, but there was a lot of tech in here. Definitely some bots.

The handsome boy, tadashi spoke up. "So why did you really fight that guy?" he smirked knowing they hadn't told the full truth. Leo didn't see the point in lying to him.

"He wouldn't pay Hiro his winnings even though he creamed the guy and I just really wanted a you know?" She said with a shrug. He smiled and then she recognized him. That smile. That was the smile that had saved her two days before. She could see it now, how could she not recognize him before? Those big goofy ears, the cute face and that hat! She should have seen it sooner.

"What's with the hair?" Hiro asked slumping in his swivel chair. She assumed he was referring to the color. It was an electric blue color and definitely not normal. She had died it about a week ago when she was trying to be noticed, different.

"Hiro." His older brother nudged his ribcage, probably thinking that it was a rude question.

" No, it's fine." She offered a genuine smile.

" I was just bored with it I guess." she shrugged again, something she did a lot.

"So what school do you go to?" Tadashi offered. She had graduated last year and never even applied to college, she was slightly embarrassed to tell them.

"Oh well, last year I went to East side high but right now i'm not attending a college." she rubbed her neck sheepishly. If tadashi thought she was stupid he didn't show it.

"Where do y'all go?" she asked curious.

Tadashi answered.

"I go to SFIT and Hiro here is a Sophomore."

"Dang what are you guys, kid geniuses? I always wanted to go to SFIT, but I didn't inherit my parents' brains."

"What do your parents do?" Tadashi inquired.

"Oh um, they are the head scientists at the Parker Science Center across town. Jamie Parker and Jonathan Parker. What about yours?" Tadashi should have known better than to ask about her parents, but he wasn't thinking.

"They passed away when I was nine, that's why we live with our Aunt Cass." His voice was solemn and she could see the sadness in the youngest boy's eyes even from across the room.

"Oh. Well, I bet they'd be proud to have such smart kids." she offered trying to cheer them up, she felt bad the subject had come up and Tadashi smiled.

"Hey Hiro, mind showing me that bot again?" She wanted to cheer him up, he was just so cute, this little kid. He gave her a toothy grin. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Tadashi Smile at her kindness. While Hiro explained his bot, where Leo had a little bit of a hard time following but smiled like she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"That reminds me kid, you won that fight fair and square!" She reached for her back pocket and pulled out a huge wad of cash. Tadashi's eyes widened at the wad, had his brother really won all that money?

"Whoa! Leo when did you get this?" the small kid asked, smiling as he took the wad of cash.

"I let him sock me in the face so I could grab it from his back pocket." she smirked and that was the start of a very good friendship between the three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three years later:_

_Hiro, Tadashi, and Eleanor had become the best of friends in these three years. In fact, Leo had been over nearly everyday she could and it was unusual if she wasn't over at the Hamada's. He parents were home every once in a while but they didn't really know where she was most of the time and they didn't really seem to care. Leo had grown to love the family and felt like she was part of it. They had saved her from loneliness without even knowing it and she was so glad._

**Holding cell in san fransokyo:**

Hiro sat in a cell all by himself, head down avoiding the gaze of his brother. Tadashi on the other hand, was in the cell next to him surrounded by a bunch of other foul smelling dudes whose hands were getting to close to where they shouldn't for tadashi's taste. The cop was calling their Aunt Cass and they were going to be totally busted. Yep, this was it.

"Hey officer Carl. How's it going?I'm here to bail out a Tadashi and Hiro Hamada?" Leo spoke to the officer who, thankfully, hadn't seen her in a while, smiling.

"Well, it sure has been a while since I've seen you in here Parker, keep it up will ya?" She waved him off. She almost missed the guy, almost, that is. She nodded and he got up to release the two boys.

Both Hiro and Tadashi were thanking God Aunt Cass hadn't been the one to show up. They would have to return the favor to Leo when they got the chance. As they walked to meet up with Eleanor, she turned around, seemingly saving their butts once again.

"Hey Carl? Can we please just forget this ever happened? They're really smart and definitely don't need this on their records. It was just a silly mistake. It won't happen again. Can we just use this as a warning? I promise I'll stay out of trouble if you just do me this one tiny itsy bitsy favor!" She clasped her hands together and pulled out her best puppy dog eyes. She had been trying to learn them from Hiro for the past three years as it seemed to always get him out of trouble.

"Hmm. Alright kid, just this once and I don't ever want to see your face in here again. Got it?" he tried to be serious, but he smiled a little when the woman hugged him and thanked him, promising again to stay out of trouble. She turned to wave and they left the building. As soon as they turned a corner Tadashi and Hiro spoke.

"Thank God it was you Elean-"

SMACK! She smacked both boys upside the head before they could express their thanks. Rubbing their heads, they threw her glares.

"You're so lucky I got to the phone before Aunt Cass did! No, you know what? After i'm done with you two you're gonna wish Aunt Cass had heard it! How could you be so stupid? That could have gone on your permanent records you idiots! You're lucky I know Carl! I oughta slap you both! You just put your futures in jeopardy! UGH!" she was practically screaming at this point and both boys had gone pale. It had been a few months since they had been chewed out by Leo. She tugged on her hair in frustration kicking an empty can as they passed tried to explain, but Leo was having none of it. She was always so mad when the boys, mostly Hiro, got in trouble with the law. She knew first hand what it did to your future, she had to go to an online college because of it!

"Leo look it was just-"

"No, I don't want to hear it until we get to your room then you guys can explain I'm just too mad right now." and with that they silently made their way home, the two boys hanging their heads slightly.

Walking by Aunt Cass in the kitchen Leo stomped upstairs after Tadashi and Hiro.

"It was just a bot fight Leo! You used to go to those all of the time! It's not a big deal." Hiro sat down at his computer and opened up a page about another bot fight that would be happening in an hour on the other side of town. Tadashi spoke up.

"Not a big deal? Hiro, we were in a holding cell!" He plopped himself on his bed exasperated with the situation. Having cooled down some, Leo spoke up.

"Hiro I love you, but you can't do this anymore okay?" It was true, Eleanor did love Hiro. She loved Aunt Cass and she loved Tadashi. The family had definitely wormed their way into her heart over the past three years.

"Yeah I used to bot fight. I used to get into real fights! I broke into a Ready Mart at midnight for a pack of gum once! Are you really justifying what you did through what I've done? If that's the case then spoiler alert, your future is going to seriously blow." She wanted to scream and cry at the same time. She was so tired of Hiro getting into trouble like this! If he wasn't careful, he was going to screw up his life!

"Your life wasn't even that bad Leo! Plus I'm a lot smarter than most people!" Hiro was mad. He was mad because Eleanor was completely right and he hated being wrong. He was mad at himself for making her mad, for worrying Tadashi, for letting his dead parents down. He was hardly ever mean but the words just flew from his mouth before he had time to think about them, but he wasn't backing down was just too stubborn.

"See, that's your problem Hiro! You think you know everything! You're truly a genius, but that doesn't mean you have all the knowledge of the world at your fingertips! You think being super smart is going to get you through life without any work? If you want to end up like me then you're going to be very disappointed with your choices Hiro! When you're fourteen, you'll have been arrested seven times for petty theft. When you're fifteen, you'll have been in a holding cell with officer Carl seven times in that month. When you're eighteen you'll try to kill yourself, is that the future you want?" by now she was crying. It wasn't because she admitted her suicide attempt or that she was embarrassed about going on such a rant. It was simply because she loved Hiro and didn't want him to end up like her when he had so much potential to change the world. Her hands were clenched into fists and she didn't bother wiping the tears from her eyes. She was a twenty year old woman crying in front of a fourteen year old boy. She just looked at his stunned face.

He jumped up from his chair, not caring that he knocked over his bag of gummi bears, this was more important.

"I'm sorry Eleanor, Tadashi. I just. I'm just sorry, okay?" he hugged Leo as her tears were wiped away by her hands and she hugged him back. She hoped this was enough to scare him away from bot fighting or anything illegal for that matter.

"It's alright. I forgive you, just use that big brain of yours for good okay? I can tell you're gonna do great things just like your brother, probably greater." With that she turned around and smirked at Tadashi. He smiled back at her and joined their cute little hug.

"Aww a group hug guys!" Leo said as Tadashi lifted both of them up, still hugging.

Leo smiled. This was what she lived for now.

"I love you guys, you know that?" She leaned down kissing Hiro on the forehead and stepped onto her tippy toes to kiss Tadashi's cheek. Letting go, Tadashi got an idea.

"Let's take a drive. Grab your bot, Hiro. We're going to SFIT."

Hiro was nervous to go into the nerd school. he didn't really want to go there, but his brother and Leo were insisting, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to take a small look around. They entered the building.

"Welcome," Tadashi said adorably, putting his arms around both his companions, "To SFIT."

Tadashi made a beeline for his lab while Hiro and Leo looked around a little bit. Leo had been here once really late at night when Tadashi just had to show her Baymax who he finally got to work on the eighty fourth try. At that time though, there hadn't really been anyone else in the labs. Now, there were quite a few people. Hiro seemed to fit in just fine, understanding everyone's inventions and projects and all of their mechanical terms and quite frankly, it made Leo feel like an idiot. She was so out of her element here. They all seemed pretty nice though, i mean they had to be if they were friends of Tadashi. There was Honey Lemon, Gogo, fred, and wasabi. They were all very different , but seemed to get along really well which surprised her. These people were so smart and she was so, not. Ugh, how she wished had been born with a bigger brain!

Hiro and Eleanor made their way into Tadashi's lab.

"Looks different than last messy." Leo giggled remembering how torn up the place had been while he was working on Baymax.

"Hey, how come she got to see your lab firs?Unbelievable." Hiro huffed feigning anger at them. As she walked by Hiro, Leo pinched his arm. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" suddenly what appeared to be an inflatable marshmallow pulled itself out of a red box on the floor. It introduced itself as baymax and Tadashi explained in big words how he worked and the type of metal he used while Leo just sat on tadashi's desk swinging her short legs back and forth. tadashi was so animated about it and he was just so adorable. She blushed a little at the thought.

"Hey baymax! Long time no see buddy!" she smiled at the while inflated machine.

"It had been two weeks, five hours and seven minutes since our last meeting. Would you like me to play the footage of said meeting?" Baymax replied. He pulled up the footage as Leo and Tadashi's faces grew tomato red at those words.

"No! We are satisfied with our care!" they shouted at the same time. When Eleanor had first met baymax, it was the first time he had worked for Tadashi and in the excitement of the moment, He had straight up kissed her on the lips laughing and smiling about how happy he was that it had finally worked. Hiro did not need to know that.

"What happened the last time you guys were with baymax?" Hiro said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Leo grabbed a rolled up blueprint from the desk she was sitting on and threw it at Hiro's head. He rubbed it, smirking at her.

"Nothing." Tadashi and Leo had spoken at the same time. Again. Hiro may have been quite younger than the two but he saw the way they danced around each other all the time. He knew they loved each other and not the way they loved him, like a little brother, no this was the kind of love that Tadashi had said his parents had before they died. The kind that was adorable and sweet and nearly perfect. Hiro smiled at the thought of Leo someday becoming his big sister in-law.

"What?" Tadashi questioned his younger brother's expression.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about when you two were finally gonna hook up that's all." that evil little boy had a death wish. Yep.

Once again. something was thrown at him from Tadashi's desk. Hiro left the room for a few minutes obviously talking to the head of the institute unknowingly explaining his bot. Tadashi made his way to where Leo was sitting on his desk, putting his arms on both sides of the table as he bent down a little to become eye level with her. He smiled as she grabbed his hat off his head, placing it on her own.

"Hmmm," she said rubbing her chin like she had seen Tadashi do many times when he was thinking hard about something.

"This thingamabobber should go there! Yes and this doohickey should go here!" she was obviously mocking him, but he couldn't be mad. She was adorable in his hat. It was a little big for her head so it fell down a little in the front while her blue hair puffed out in spots from it. Not to mention she was also wearing his SFIT sweatshirt that was about three sizes too big so her hands were covered by the soft sleeves due to the fact that she hadn't brought her jacket. He grabbed a quick kiss, one she wasn't prepared for and promptly blushed, turning around and seeing his boss/teacher and his younger brother.

"Hiro, there is going to be an expo next week. If you really catch my attention with something I can guarantee you a scholarship to SFIT. Unless, you want to keep bot fighting, then, this isn't the place for you." with that he turned and left leaving the three amigos in the elevator. As soon as they were outside, Hiro was extremely animated.

"I have to go to that school! Forget not fighting, bot fighting is for losers with no future!" He was jumping all around and Leo couldn't help but pick the kid up and spin him around. He was just so adorable! It almost hurt.

"You'll definitely get in kid. I just know it." Eleanor smiled as they jumped on Tadashi's bike, that really should to have three people on it at once, and made their way back to the cafe.

Tadashi was downstairs when the fight had started. It was just Hiro and Eleanor sitting on the younger boy's bed.

"I want the red one."

"No leo, the red are my favorite!"

"Yeah, well they're mine too!"

"Hiro, just give me one red gummi bear. Seriously its not that big of deal!" She was exasperated. All she wanted was one stinking red gummi bear. Was that too much to ask for? So she punished him the best way she knew how.

She tickled him.

She attacked his sides, neck, feet, the works.

His childish giggles rang throughout the cafe, he was practically squealing!

"Eleanor! Stop! You're gonna make me pee!" he was involuntarily rolling around, trying to be serious, but the tickles were too much.

"Never! You should have given me the gummy bear!" she said through her evil laugh.

"Tadashi! Tadashi! Help!" he was giggling and his sides hurt like crazy, he needed his knight in shining armor! Soon enough, Tadashi came bursting through the door. Eleanor froze.

"Tadashi, help me!" Hiro threw out those puppy dog eyes and Tadashi was on his side immediately.

"I'll get her Hiro! No man left behind!" he said childishly as he grabbed a squealing Eleanor and tossed her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Hiro! You can keep the gummi bears! Just no ticklin-"

she was interrupted by her own cackles and giggles as Tadashi revenge tickled tried to push him off but he playfully picked her up, throwing her tiny frame over his shoulder.

"Quick, Hiro get her feet!" Tadashi commanded as Hiro jumped to fulfill his duty. She pounded Tadashi's back trying to get free before her sides broke from the pain of being tickled.

"Stop guys! You're not funny!" she said sticking her tongue out as Tadashi set her back on the bed. As he did so, she yanked his wrist, pulling him down too as she kissed him despite Hiro being in the room. She didn't care, she just had to kiss him. He was freaking adorable and sweet and just ugh she had fallen hard. They were interrupted by cat calls coming from the younger Hamada.

"Guys keep it PG please, gosh, get a room will ya?" Hiro teased as they broke apart, still laying on Tadashi's bed. Eleanor curled up beside him as Hiro headed to his own bed. Normally, Eleanor wouldn't sleep in the same room as the boys. There was a couch downstairs but she saw nothing wrong with sleeping upstairs one time.

"Hey, Tadashi?" she spoke quietly, barely a whisper.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Just. never leave, okay?"

He smiled down at her, running one of his hands through her messy hair. She was still in his SFIT sweatshirt and pair of her joggers, curling up against his right arm.

"I promise." he said, linking his pinky finger around hers as they dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor Rose woke up confused until she remembered the events of the night before. she was going to get up, really she was but she was just so wasn't awake yet, but he had his arms tightly around her and she could here is snoring which she struggled not to giggle about. She was sleeping on the right side of the bed so she looked around the room to find a clock. What time was it? She could see Hiro's tiny feet falling off the edge of his bed. Finally, using her eyes, she found a clock near Hiro's bed. Glasses, she needed her glasses. Luckily they were on the night stand right next to her side of the bed. Pulling on the bright red frames, she read eleven thirty. Eleven thirty?! Jeez, these boys could sleep in!

She rolled back over.

"Tadashi." she whispered.

"Tadashi." this time she said it a little louder until she got a response. The snoring stopped.

"Hmm?" a groggy response filled the air.

"I need to get up it's almost noon." And with that, Tadashi reluctantly removed his arms from her waist, groaning in the process.

She got up and grabbed some clothes she always kept at the Hamada's place. Looking out the window and placing her pale fingertips to the glass, she could tell it was a chilly morning so she also grabbed one of Tadashi's sweatshirts that read, "I Love SFIT." He wouldn't mind. A little bit sleepy, she made her way downstairs almost tripping on the fat cat at her feet.

Aunt Cass was flopped on the couch, mouth open, snoring. A soap opera of some sort,maybe it was a sitcom, was still playing on the tv. Leo guessed she had fallen asleep last night to it. Her snoring was light and almost feathery. One arm was falling off the couch and it was in these moments you could see the child inside Aunt Cass. It was kind of adorable and it seemed everyone in the Hamada family had that trait. She went over, turned off the tv, and pulled a blanket over Cass. Then she decided she needed the rest so she decided to go and get the cafe ready so Aunt Cass could take a break. It was a sunday so business would be slow, easy to handle. While she was the only one up and slowly handling the store as a few stragglers came in on the sunday morning she saw two little boys. They were arguing over who got the window seat. It was kind of loud and obnoxious, but she didn't mind too much. They were cute and young. It's good for siblings to fight sometimes.

It was pretty rare for Tadashi and Hiro to really fight. Every once in a while they would argue about which battery would work better or bot fighting, but Leo could only recall one time they had really fought and it ended badly.

It had been a very stressful day for tadashi, she recalled. His latest project wasn't up to par. He couldn't get it right and he was pressed for time. He had stayed extra late trying to get it to work and was just really really frustrated. It happens to the best of us. It was a normal thing. This also happened to be the night an eleven year old Hiro decided to be as annoying as possible. It was probably the extra gummy bears and even the gummy worms Leo had brought over that helped make him this way. Bad thinking on her part. Hiro was jumping in front of tv, arguing over the remote, you know, the usually sibling annoyance stuff. Normally, Tadashi could handle it pretty well, he knew how to get Hiro to settle down. However, today Hiro just pushed Tadashi over the edge. It was so unexpected for Tadashi to be so cruel but the words flew from his mouth faster than he could think about them. "I wish you'd never been born." Immediately, Tadashi had regretted his words. He loved his brother so much and he didn't mean that at all. Hiro's face fell into a tears eyed scowl at his brothers words as he quickly got up and left, running to his room and slamming the door.

"Tadashi." Eleanor had scolded.

"I-I didn't" he tried to explain but Leo got up and ran to follow Hiro. She knew Tadashi hadn't meant it. She also knew Hiro wouldn't want to see Tadashi for a while so he decided to play therapist.

"Hiro." She said, lightly knocking on the door.

"Go away." She could tell he'd been crying due to the wavering of his voice. She opened the door anyway and say down on the bed next to Hiro. He say up to look at her, sniffling and wiping his eyes and nose.

"You know he didn't mean that Hiro. He just had a rough day. Thats all." She said trying to comfort him.

"He's-he's not allowed to be mad or angry Leo. He's the big brother he's supposed to be strong and nice." Hiro was frustrated with his feelings. Deep down he knew his brother didn't mean it. They had an excellent sibling bond that could never be broken. Everyone could see that, but Hiro was young. It takes an older soul to understand fully.

"Hiro," she said pulling the small kid into her lap, wiping his tears with her shirt sleeve. "The strongest people break sometimes. He couldn't be strong forever, you know. By tomorrow he'll be back to his old self, I bet my life on it." She smiled at him as he seemed to understand. In that same moment, Tadashi burst through the door.

"Hiro, i'm so sor-" he was interrupted by his little brother crashing into him, giving him a huge hug, smiling all the while. Hiro understood now and it was okay for Tadashi to be mad sometimes. He hugged his brother back, lifting the short kid off the ground. He mouthed a thank you to Eleanor who was sitting on the bed, grinning at the couple in the doorway.

That was day she knew she wouldn't forget because it was the day she had first seen Tadashi angry. He was unlike himself that day and it was a reminder that even the most kind and wonderful people had their limits.

She smiled at the memory and served a young couple their two glasses of coffee, one straight up black, nothing else and one just the same except for the mound of sugar at the bottom. Turning around to go back to the cash register, she saw a grin on the face of Aunt Cass.

"Thanks Eleanor."

"No problem Aunt Cass."

"Take a break and go wake up those two lazy bums upstairs for me, will you?" she smiled.

"Sure thing." and with that, Leo skipped upstairs, electric blue hair, falling in waves, swinging behind her.

Tadashi and Hiro were still asleep, snoring away. It was nearly one o'clock now! Oh no this simply will not do! She ran down the stairs and grabbed two ice cubes, juggling them in her hands so she wouldn't freeze. She approached Hiro who was, lucky for her, laying on his back. She slowly pulled his shirt up just a tiny bit and placed the ice cube on his stomach. She ran to Tadashi's side of the room and did the same. it was only a matter of seconds before both boys shot up rubbing their tummy's. She was giggling in the middle of the room. Both boys shook their head and sighed.

"Unbelievable!" They both said at the same time. This made her smile so wide she thought her face might split in half. Things were good. Too good.

There are two days left before the SFIT convention and Hiro has no idea what he's gonna do.

"Ugh. i'm an idiot. .Stupid." he kept repeating over and over banging his head on his desk. Tadashi responded by throwing him over his shoulder, head hanging towards the floor.

"You just need a different angle." A few seconds of hiro complaining and then his face lit up.

"I've got it!" Tadashi set him down.

"Yes! You know what this means guys?" Leo interrupted and both boys through her questioning glances.

"Musical Montage!" and with that they got to work, Leo blasting Fall Out Boy.

~SHE WANTS TO DANCE LIKE UMA THURMAN BURY ME TILL I CONFESS

SHE WANTS TO DANCE LIKE UMA THURMAN AND I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD~

For those two days, Tadashi, Hiro, Leo and the gang from SFIT worked their butts off to help Hiro in every way they could. They were all rooting for him. Eleanor hadn't been much help; she didn't have a genius brain, but she could bring him what he asked for. In all honesty, she had never felt so stupid in her life. It was like everyone around her was speaking a different language or something. She almost left, thinking she wasn't that much of a help, but decided to stay and support Hiro even if she didn't understand what he was saying sometimes. WHile everyone was working she made a quick trip outside to drag in all of their recycling bins for Hiro which made her worry slightly. Who needs six recycling bins?

"Finally!" came from Hiro's lips several hours later. They hadn't had a break in hours but it had payed off because in only an hour, they would have to be at the science center. Eleanor walked up behind Hiro in his chair and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you Hiro! This is gonna be great! You're gonna knock their expensive, stuck- up socks off!" There were several agreements from the group of people as they grabbed the bins full of the microbots and headed out. 


	5. Chapter 5

The science center was full of projects from marine science to third grade volcano ideas. Very Juvenile, though Leo, but she was still smiling. Hiro would wipe the floor with these guys. There was no chance he wasn't getting into this school. We all gave him some encouragement as he was called up to the stage. He was nervous at first, but as soon as Tadashi reminded him to breathe, he grabbed the crowds attention with his amazing invention. Eventually, he had the entire room looking up at him, amazed. As he hung upside down explaining the micro bots, he high fived Tadashi and i gave him a fist bump as he wrapped up his presentation while he was greatly applauded. The laughing group of young adults all made their way out the door after taking a selfie, much to my distaste for pictures of myself, but Honey Lemon made me anyway as Tadashi pulled me to his side in the were all going to Hiro's favorite ice cream place after so the gang made it to the front parking lot when we turned and saw the fire. Callaghan was still in there. That's what they knew. Tadashi ran. That's what she saw.

"Tadashi!" Hiro says catching up to his brother.

"Don't leave me like mom and dad." he was begging his brother not to go in there.

"Someone has to help." Was Tadashi's reply as he ran, hat flying off his head.

"Tadashi! I love you!" Leo yelled after him, tears running down her pale cheeks. His head turned toward her for a second and he gave her a small smile mouthing the words

I love yo-

Then it blew up.

He had promised.

Pinky promised.

Eleanor was tossed back slightly by the explosion, but immediately got up and ran to where she saw Hiro and Tadashi on the ground near the fire. Ignoring any injuries she might have had, she ran as fast as physically possible throwing herself to his side. Hiro was screaming for someone to help, that his brother was dying. Leo couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. It was as if everything stopped. Her heart, the breeze,the sirens. Everything. Eleanor looked at her best friend.

He was so burnt and bloody. His legs, God his legs. The flesh was peeled back and crispy and she thought she might be sick. The smell of his burned flesh clawed into her lungs as she stared at him. Hiro is crying so much. She told herself to hug him, but her body didn't comply. She managed to look at Tadashi's face. It was red and bloody and there is blood coming from his skull but i don't move out of the puddle. I can't. it feels like days but she knew it was only a few seconds before a medical team in ambulance arrives and takes him to the hospital. Hiro gets in the vehicle with him but Leo can't move. Eventually, a police officer came and picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket as a medical officer looked her over wondering why she wasn't responding to anything. Eleanor Rose Parker just saw the man who saved her life, the man she loved more than herself, fly through the air and smash against concrete. She watched as his little brother screamed for help, praying he wouldn't be left alone just like his parents had done to them and she had done nothing to soothe him.

"I'm fine." Her voice is scratchy fron held back tears, but eventually she was released and made it back to the Hamada's. Her parents, if she could even really call them that anymore, were on a two week trip to the east to work on some project and she definitely wasn't going to her own place. It was cold and wasn't the least bit comforting.. Surely Aunt Cass wouldn't be at the house, she'd be at the hospital which means the house would be empty. She just couldn't face them. What if he didn't make it? What if he died and broke his promise? What if he lived? Would he always be in pain? He had looked so terrible her heart felt like it was shattered as she recalled his bleeding and burnt flesh.

She walked faster, she was almost running up the stairs, nearly tripping on the fifth step. She threw up in the toilet. She was crying and even when there wasn't any food left in her stomach she still gagged. It was like the smell was trapped in her throat. Her hands were shaking as she noticed the blood under her nails, covering her hands. His ran to the sink and turned the water where it was practically boiling and she scrubbed her hands till they were raw and they burned and she didn't stop because she had to get rid of the blood. The vision. Everything. How long had she been in the bathroom? It felt like hours, but she knew she had only been home for about half of that.

Tadashi. It was all she could think about. She prayed and prayed for him to be okay. She couldn't lose him. She _loved_ him. She finally managed to stand up, knees shaking as the image of his limp body sprawled out on the concrete flew across the front of her mind. She could practically hear Hiro screaming in her ears. It hurt. Everything hurt.

She curled up on Tadashi's bed. She had his hat crumpled in her hand. _When had she picked it up? _She held it tighter, pulling it close to her heart. She expected it to smell of him, like it always had, but cringed when the smell of his flesh returned and she nearly screamed. She couldn't sleep as everytime she closed her eyes all she saw was him out cold or God what if he had been dead? Her thoughts were interrupted by the door downstairs opening as she hear the sniffling of Aunt Cass. She ran down the stairs praying she had good news.

Cassidy Hamada looked at the young girl in front of her who she had always known loved her oldest nephew, even before the girl and boy had known it themselves. She nearly broke to tears when she saw the young girl. Her hair was a messy and her eyes were red and puffy, face wet with drying tears. Her hands were a pink color as if she had run them under a sink too many times, which in fact she had. Her eyes were the hardest thing to look at. Wide and green, begging her to relay good news. She walked forward and enveloped the girl in a big hug telling her the news.

"They said he'll live Eleanor." She let out a breath and almost laughed as she held back tears. Cassidy continued.

"They don't know when he'll wake up. He's pretty bad, but they said he should make a decent recovery. In two weeks if he's up, they think we'll be able to take him home. They say he'll need physically therapy for a while. They took his right leg off baby. The burns and the fall ruined it, but he's expected to make a full recovery. It's a miracle Leo. He's gonna be okay. Our baby's gonna be okay." They both cried as Leo calmed down a little and noticed Hiro. He wasn't crying. He seemed deep in thought. She jumped away from Aunt Cass and grabbed the fourteen year old up hugging him as tight as she could without breaking his little bones, spinning him around as he hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Hiro. I'm so sorry." she nearly cried as she remembered how he had been so broken and scared and all she could do was stare. How awful she felt for being so selfish.

**A/N Hey readers! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please take that into consideration. These are the first few chapters I've made after I saw the movie which I 100% adored sooo... here I am. Writing a fanfic. Like a major d-o-r-k. Oh Well! Anyways, feel free to comment, follow, like or pm me about anything! My email is in my profile if anyone I interested in making a cover for this fic that would be great! Constructive criticism is very much welcome, but flames will be doused so don't bother with those. So lastly,. Love you babes, stay beautiful.**

**-wallflower**


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were weird. Not like when you and your best friend wear the same dress to a party or running into your ex weird, but weird being the things that were happening. At first, Leo thought it was just a coincidence that the lights would flicker when she dragged herself into a room. She thought it was simply a coincidence the tv went scratchy for a second when she entered the small living space. It was just weird and slightly annoying when her eyes had to adjust, then re-adjust. The thing that really worried her though, was not any of these. It was the fact that her mother had called her. Not only had she called, but she had asked if _she was feeling normal._ That was what was really weird. The tone, it sounded, well definitely not genuine, more like she was expecting her to say she wasn't which _really_ made her apprehensive. Instead of letting it bother her now, she was going to try and make it through the day without having a tearful breakdown over things she couldn't change.

Hiro and Eleanor were walking a fine line. Tadashi was still in the hospital and was supposed to be for two more weeks, or longer if he didn't wake up, which also _really worried her._ What if he was one of those people who were trapped in a coma and woke up like fifty years later to see his whole family old. That would suck. She would wait for him, she decided, if need be. She always would and at the moment she was really wishing she'd told him that. No. No no no. This thought train would only lead her to tears. She needed something to keep her mind occupied.

"Hiro! Wanna build something cool?" She said as she entered his bedroom that doubled as Tadashi's and ugh she had to stop thinking so much.

"Not really." was the younger boy's reply. She didn't expect it to be a yes. He had been so upset about his brother and he wasn't motivated to do anything but sit in his swivel chair and stare out the window wishing he could fix it. He had such a brain, he was a genius and this was the one thing he couldn't fix. How frustrating it had been for him. The only way she could get him to eat was stand over him. She was quite a hypocrite though, as she didn't really eat either, but his health was more important to her than her own.

"Please, let's just go to the basement and sit down Hiro." he sighed in response and they both trudged down the stairs and sat on the couch down there staring at the ceiling. This was when Leo thought it would be okay for her to walk around. She grazed her fingers across the keyboard of one of the many computers in the room.

SIZZLE CRACK!

She jumped back in surprise as the lights went out for a few seconds and came back on. In that time, Hiro had run to her side to make sure she wasn't hurt, God knows what he would do if he lost her, especially now. He looked at the computer. Completely fried. Still crackling a little though. He immediately turned to Leo.

"Are you okay? What hurts?" his voice was urgent and it was almost as if their roles were reversed for a moment. He being the overprotective one and her being the one vulnerable one.

"It didn't hurt me." she didn't say she wasn't hurt, she was hurt emotionally but it wasn't related to this incident. Dots started to connect in her head. Something was weird. Definitely off.

"I'll go get baymax just incase." and with that he yelled 'ow' activating the huge robot as he made his way down the stairs. Seeing baymax almost made her cry, hiro too, but he was intent on making sure she was okay.

"Hello i'm Baymax, your personal health assistant. On a scale of one to ten please rate your pain."

"Uhmmm, zero, Baymax, i'm fine." she shook her head as Hiro spoke up.

"Baymax run a scan." After about a second of scanning, Baymax spoke in his robotic voice.

"I'm sensing no physical injuries; however, there are signs of anxiety and depression that seems to be affecting you. Also, there seems to be waves of electric pulses coming from your nervous system. Have you come into contact with any type of radiation or electric shock recently?"

Whoa whoa whoa, what was that about magnetic pulses? What did that even mean?

"Electromagnetic pulses? Specify Baymax." Hiro almost sounded like his brother in that moment. It would have sent Leo into tears if it had not been for the weird news about electric- something or other.

"According to my scans, the electromagnetic pulses that would commonly pass through the nervous system are having a lapse every five seconds, sending a small wave of the pulse outward through the epidermis. Brain activity is normal."

"Wait so, like, I'm a living taser? That's all i'm getting from explain in normal people terms please." Eleanor was slightly worried, okay she was more than slightly worried. She felt kind of weird too. Like her body was buzzing, like one of those back massagers.

"Well," hiro said, "It would explain you frying the computer, but has anything else weird been happening? Feel any different?" He examined her like she was an anomaly on his operating table. Well, in a sense she kind of was.

"I- well, this morning I think i made the lights flicker and, and- the tv it just went to static when I tried to watch it, i didn't think I was doing it though. I feel like a buzzer, like i'm _buzzing_ Hiro. I don't know, i'm- i'm scared. what's wrong with me?" She felt sick. Why out of seven billion people in the world did she have to get, well whatever this was? Her luck was horrible, she concluded.

"This is AWESOME! Think of the things you can do now! I wonder if you can fry an atm and get us some cash. Maybe we could bring you to, like a science center and we could break in by using your pulses! This could be awesome!" Hiro jumped in the air in excitement.

"Whoa whoa, slow down there Hiro, we don't eve know what this is or how I got it. What if it's dangerous?" She thought for a moment. Then spoke again before Hiro got the chance to counter her remark.

"I think we should call my parents, I think they know what this is. They called me earlier, asking if I felt okay."

"But they never call you- Oh. Leo, call them." and with that Eleanor pulled her phone from her back pocket, dialing her parents, not expecting an answer, her mother was on the line y the second ring.

"Eleanor, how are you feeling." Her mother's voice was on the other line.

"What is this. You know what's wrong with me, don't you?" Her voice was razor sharp and accusative. Hiro almost got chills from the glare she was sending the air around her, as her mother wasn't there to receive it.

" Your father and I will be home in two hours, be there and we'll explain everything." Before Eleanor could respond, the woman on the other end hung up.

"What just happened? I-what kind of day is this?" Eleanor's voice rung out through the garage as Hiro seemed lost in thought. He was thinking of cool ways to harness her new _abilities_. Hse could be like, a superhero. 'Leo the crime fighting taser' ,that would be hilarious. If only tadashi was here, they could both work on this together. The ultimate project.

"Eleanor, what did they say?" Hiro asked suddenly, pulling Leo from her train of worried thoughts.

"My place, two hours, and they'll tell me everything."

**A/N - I know this chapter is really short and might be kind of confusing, but I promise within the next few chapters, it will make sense. I really wanted to post something before I went out today. I'm going to the beach for a few hours and then I have to go look at instruments and just a busy day altogether. I will post some more this weekend. I just really wanted to post something.**

(P.S. SORRY FOR LONG A/N)

**Special thanks to-**

UNKNOW399

phantombuggo

Smilingmona

crazychessgurl

xxthefallenangel1997xx

hopeless illusion

Devony V

sillystring-roxs-the-earth-

inari of the skies

For commenting, favoriting, or following my story! Sorry if I forgot anyone or spelled your user wrong (I'm not wearing my glasses) Love you babes, Stay beautiful

-wallflower


	7. Chapter 7

Eleanor stood at the front door of her house. Her mind was dead set on getting answers. Hiro, much to his displeasure, wasn't welcomed. Leo had said that it was something she needed to do alone and he had let her go by herself under the condition that she tell him everything afterward. She took a deep breath. In, out. Calming herself, she stepped into her old home, the door creaking slightly as she slowly pulled it open. At the dinner table sat her mother. She pulled herself towards the table even though she was fearful of what answers she might receive. She didn't speak, she didn't think she could so she was relatively thankful when her mother spoke up first.

"Please, sit." and she did while her mother continued.

"What i'm about to tell you is top secret." she slid a manilla folder across the glass table. Why did this feel like a cliche action movie suddenly? Eleanor gulped, but nodded her head in a 'please continue' sense.

"Twenty five years ago, my field in science was working on a secret project. We were attempting to create a human weapon, of sorts, to send out electromagnetic pulses to wipe out incoming missiles, take down computers in hostile countries, and help our country in other ways. We tried creating several machines that could do this and it worked, but it could easily malfunction or be taken over. The idea came from your father. he came up with the idea to put the system inside a person. They were supposed to grow up through military training and then work around the country to protect it." Eleanor started to catch on to what her mother was implying, but there were still quite a few holes in her story, so she continued to listen without interrupting.

"Your father and I had been partners for a few years and decided we would have a baby to implant the formula into and then, at first signs of success, we would give her or him away to the military division in San Fransokyo." So she was a science experiment then? Her parents hadn't even loved each other? What did this mean for her health? Could she just one day explode into a ball of electricity? She continued once again.

"Yes, Eleanor, you were that baby. For the first years of your life after your injection you were just, normal. You didn't even have enhanced brain activity or an exceptional IQ. Completely normal." Gee thanks mom.

"You were classified as a failed experiment. It wasn't until just recently that your father revisited our old research when he found something he hadn't seen before. It gave us new outlook. We discovered that around the age of adulthood was the last time your brain would change as you became an adult, so that's why I called you. I thought this would be around the time that if things started to happen, then they would." she opened the file labeled _experiment 7431. _She flipped through several pictures and pages filled with words she didn't understand. It seemed like her mother was telling the truth, but she was still internally freaking out about the whole ordeal. To go through twenty one years of life thinking you're normal and suddenly, you're not and you never were. So many thoughts were flooding her brain and Leo had to take many deep breathes so as not to get a major headache. She subconsciously twirled her electric blue hair around her pointer finger and bit her lip as she tried to process all the information that had just been given to her. So what now? Her mother voiced her thoughts.

"We could take you to a base now and train you from here on out, but I have a feeling you won't go for that." She looked her mother in the eye and spoke her mind.

"Oh hell no. I've got a life and friends and family and people I love and call me selfish, but i'm not just going to up and leave them like you did me." Her mother's expression softened to that of kindness as Eleanor Rose's remained sharp as a razor and hard as steel.

"I figured you'd say that." with a sigh her mother met her harsh gaze and ignored the glare that was being sent her way.

"I know I wasn't there for you as a kid and your father and I never really loved you at first. I'm sure you've noticed that by now, but I owe it to you, Eleanor. I owe you for this. It was a mistake and I do apologize. Don't worry, I'll tell your father that nothing happened. the powers didn't manifest and you really are a failed experiment. It's the least I can do for leaving you like that. I really am sorry." She did seem sincere and even though Eleanor didn't really have any attachment to her mother as she never was there growing up she was still thankful for her decision of lying about the research, even if she didn't really enjoy being called a 'failed experiment'. She hugged the woman anyway.

"Could you burn the file, mom?" she always got so mad when she watched an action movie and they didn't get rid of the evidence so the bad guy got it and it just caused a whole bunch of problems for the protagonist in the future and she really didn't want that to happen to her. Seriously, movie characters could be so stupid sometimes.

"Of course, let's do it now." With that, both women stood up and lit up the papers in the fireplace. Eleanor couldn't help but think of the Fall Out Boy song 'light em up' which made her smirk a little bit. While it was horrible for her to test on Eleanor in the first place, she had already forgiven her. She was a very forgiving person because in her perspective, life had forgiven her for being such brat when she was younger by giving her Cass, Hiro, and Tadashi. A new family and chances and decisions and just a whole new life. It's why Leo still called her mom, mom, because no matter how much it bothers you, you ever change who your mom is. It would be as difficult as trying to change the rain into sun or the ocean into land. Impossible. She had definitely forgiven her eve if she was a crappy mom. It didn't matter because she was trying to be better by lying for her.

"You know, you are a shitty mom, but I think you're a very kind person." her eyes were glazed over as she remembered the earlier years of her life when her mother was completely out of her life and how she felt the nanny was more of a mom than her real mother was. It didn't matter though, there was no use in tripping over things behind you after all. The young lady's mother gave a small, eye-crinkling smile.

"Thank you." Leo could tell she meant it by the tone of her voice and the way her eyes lit up.

"I really need to think about this and I think i'm gonna go now, okay?" Eleanor was eager to tell Hiro, but on the other hand she was upset that she was basically a lab baby. That was some screwed up shit right there.

"Alright. Again, I apologize Eleanor. I was a different woman then, I didn't think about how it would affect you." Mrs. Parker's eyes became glassy as she remembered how obsessed she had been with becoming somebody in the field of science, to get to the top and earn respect. She had been selfish and naive. She honestly regretted it even if her partner didn't.

"We don't know the extent of your abilities Eleanor. There is no telling what you can do or how you can control it. You'll have to teach yourself and learn so you don't hurt innocent people, use it for good." The woman had a concentrated and serious expression as ELeanor took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I won't have to figure this out on my own mom. I've got friends now." Eleanor smiled.

"Wait so, you basically have super powers? Eleanor! This is totally awesome! We just need to teach you and then you can become like a character in one of Fred's comic books! Wait till Tadashi hears about this!" Hiro said as everything that had happened re ran through his brain and he visually slouched at the thought of his poor brother in a coma in the hospital. He had been so excited about the news and had forgotten for a split second that his life wasn't as perfect as it had been before. He felt even worse as he watched Eleanor's face drop from a smile to nothing. It was kind of awkward. he didn't know whether he should apologize for bringing it up as he knew the girl blamed herself for not stopping him, or he should continue on like nothing happened.

"Hey,Hiro?" She looked at the younger boy as he gave her a questioning look.

"I think i'm ready to visit Tadashi now." she looked him straight in the eye. The girl hadn't been to see Tadashi since that night. It had been nearly two months now and he was supposed to be waking up any day now, but there was no telling when for sure. Hiro had seen his brother the second that they moved him into a room in the hospital. he had been cleaned up, and they had performed emergency surgery to remove the bottom half of his right leg to save the top half. He had seen the pained expression on his brother's face even as he was sleeping on his bed after it all. Even in sleep he was in pain and it hurt Hiro to see him like that. Hiro was sure it would hurt Eleanor to see him like that. He could tell how much she loved him and he didn't like it when she was upset, but he thought it might be good for her to see him. To prove that he was still alive, breathing in and out. That would be enough till he woke.

"Alright, do you want me to come or are you gonna go by yourself?" hiro asked quietly.

"I-I think i'm gonna go by myself, okay?"

"Okay, just be safe okay? Don't take candy from strangers and remember 'stranger danger'. He smirked and Eleanor smiled. it was something she had always said to him when he was a little younger and decided to go out by himself into town. She could be a bit of a mother hen at times, but it was well justified. SHe reached down to ruffle his jet black hair and giggled at his antics of playfully shoving her hands away, smiling all the while. Leo turned and grabbed one of Tadashi's sweatshirts and his hat. He just wasn't tadashi without his hat nearby.

**San Fransokyo Hospital:**

"How may I help you today?" A plump blond woman at the front desk of the hospital asked Eleanor politely.

"I'm here to visit a patient here. His name is Tadashi Hamada oh and my name is Eleanor Parker." She smiled as the woman handed her a visitor's pass and directed her to the third floor and the seventh room on the left. She made her way there when she found a nurse in his room who seemed to be checking all the machines hooked up to him. She knocked lightly.

"Umm, excuse me, Am I allowed to visit?" she said hoping she wasn't interrupting some crucial tests.

"Oh sure thing honey. I'm just about done anyway." she returned to doing numbers as Eleanor walked in. She held her breath as she looked at him for the first time in what felt like forever. He looked a lot better than she recalled he looked during the explosion, but you could see definite scars and healing wounds, especially the missing right leg. She wanted to cry but also jump for joy because _he was alive._ she went to sit down at the chair next to his bed. Looking at him, not able to avert her obvious loving gaze. Her thoughts were interrupted by the nurse speaking up again.

"His brain is functioning normally. It's just that he can't really move his body yet, but he should still be able to hear you honey. If you wanted to talk to him. Who knows, maybe you could get him around to waking up." Eleanor smiled her thanks as the nurse left.

She looked at the man she loved once again. There was a thick white bandage wrapped around his head and the right side of his face had a few burn scars from his eye down to the corner of his lips, but he was still her Tadashi. She smiled and decided to speak. Maybe she could get him up, or at least to move or give some kind of sign he knew she was there.

"Hey Tadashi, it's me, Eleanor. I know I haven't really come to see you yet and i'm really sorry about that. I was being selfish, I know. I'm sorry, but I just really wanted to see you today. My mom gave me some news about why I was born and just a lot has happened since.." she trailed off then switched topics. hse felt slightly ridiculous. What if he couldn't hear her and she was just talking to herself like a weirdo? She concluded it would be worth it for the slight chance he could hear her and remember what she was saying.

"Hiro is doing okay. At first, he was really upset and just depressed and it was almost like he was on autopilot, but everyone helped pull him out of his funk and I think he's designing a prosthetic leg for you when you wake up. I'm a little worried he'll put rockets or jetpacks in it or something though." she said with a laugh. Tadashi could hear her. he was trying really hard to go towards her voice, but he was just too weak. Her laugh made him want to kiss her, even in his state of hazy consciousness. Leo continued.

"Aunt Cass is doing okay. She might be overworking herself a little, but I make her take breaks so don't worry. All of your friends have been to visit you a few times, I've heard. I've only been up to your lab once to get Baymax to the house, but when I was there everyone was wishing for you to get well soon. I- I brought your hat. It just seemed weird that you didn't have it. Maybe it's magic and it'll make you wake up." she said with a childish hope and slight sadness in her voice as she broke down into sobs. She grabbed his hand that didn't have a monitor on it and held it tightly, burying her face into the sheets next to him as she cried sitting on the floor now. She tried to hold it all in, but she wasn't wonderwoman. She was human and humans can only take so much before they break.

"I'm so sorry Tadashi, so so sorry." she tried to say through her sobs, but it came out muffled. She had blamed herself for letting him get that close to the building. She was mad at herself. She was mad at professor Callaghan for not getting out of the building. She was mad at Tadashi for being such a beautiful person, willing to risk it all to save someone. She was mad at the universe for letting this happen, but most of all she was mad at herself for not not being able to do anything. Her crying died down after what felt like hours. She stood up, still holding his scarred hand tightly in hers, kissing the fingers, then bending down to kiss his lips lightly.

"I love you." she told him as she stepped back, setting his hand back down next to him.

"I'm setting your hat right here on this side table for when you wake up Tadashi, which better be soon or I might turn you half of the lab into an art studio or something like that." she laughed lightly hoping that if he could hear her, she was leaving on a happy note. A few tears slipped from her green eyes as she wiped them away with the long gray sleeve of a large SFIT sweatshirt that hung loosely on her extra thin frame. Eleanor didn't really notice it herself, but if Tadashi had been awake he would have. She hadn't been eating much since the accident and her hip bones and ribs were slightly visible under skin. The bags under her eyes eyes from late nights of a teenage mind had become a charcoal grey and smudgy even on her better days. Her eyes didn't sparkle like they once did and her hair seemed to always be tangled and messy. Sweatpants had become her new best friend. If Tadashi had seen her, he would have probably been very mad that she had become so unhealthy all because of him. That was the problem though, Tadashi couldn't see her because he was in a coma and there was no telling when he would wake up, if he ever would. Eleanor Rose's thoughts of the wonderful man before her were interrupted once again as the same nurse re-entered the hospital room.

"I brought you some hot chocolate honey, looked like you needed it. Visiting hours are almost over, but you can come back any day." The woman kindly rubbed her back in a motherly fashion that she had never received from her own mother and rarely got from Aunt Cass.

"Alright, thank you." Eleanor smiled.

**A/N Extra long chapter for my lovely fellow homosapiens! I hope it wasn't too depressing, but I feel like this story can't be all happy. Gotta pull through the tough stuff to enjoy the best ya know? Anyway, I might not update until the weekend because unfortunately, eighth grade sucks and I have some finals and state testing coming up and I should probably study, but I promise I will update asap! Thanks for reading, and any new commenting, following, favoriting etc.! ;) Thanks for reading, stay beautiful! ~**

**~ Wallflower **


	8. Chapter 8

It had been four hours since Leo had been to see Tadashi in the hospital, and in these four hours, Hiro had managed to get into trouble.

"Wait, wait. So, you took Baymax to an abandoned warehouse where you were attacked by a masked man who was using your microbot thingies?" Only four hours, Eleanor had been away and Hiro had gone and done something that could be very, _very,_ dangerous.

"Yeah." Hiro replied nodding his head in a way that could probably give him brain damage.

"Are you crazy? You couldn't have waited until I got back? You could have gotten hurt, or killed Hiro. Killed. At the age of fourteen. We've already got Tadashi in the hospital, we don't need another Hamada to end up there." she huffed a little. She wasn't mad at Hiro for going out, she was a little more mad at herself for leaving for such a long period of time.

"Eleanor." Hiro said.

"What Hiro?"

"We have to get them back. There's no telling what he could do with those! We need a plan." It was moments like these Leo could see the hints of Tadashi in the younger boy. The facial expressions of determination were very similar and it almost hurt, but she didn't let it show on her face.

"I can see the wheels turning in your big brain kid don't even think about it." she said, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh come on Eleanor! It will be awesome! we'll just beef up Baymax a bit and we'll drag you along to experiment with your electricity! It'll be fun. We can do it in a few hours because I just upgraded Baymax. In an hour or so he should be able to track him down." Hiro had a good point, but that didn't make it any less dangerous. Maybe they could pull it off? What would Tadashi do? He'd somehow manage to blow off his leg and get into a coma. Wow, what a dry sense of humor, Leo thought to herself. Ugh. taking care of a kid is a lot harder than caring for a puppy despite the similarities of big brown eyes and the way they both got everything they wanted with an innocent look.

"Okay." she gave in.

"Yes! Yes! This is gonna be awesome! We're gonna take this guy out, he doesn't stand a chance!" Hiro jump up and fist bumped Baymax in an odd way Baymax saying something along the lines of 'Falalala?'. She wasn't going to ask.

"On a few conditions." she said, breaking his happy dance.

"Unbelievable." he blew his bangs out of his eyes with a puff. She smiled slightly at his behavior.

"Number one- we keep in touch with the gang back at SFIT for back up. Two- you stay close to me at all times. Three- we tell Cass we're going to the movies so she doesn't worry. Oh and anything else I think of on the way." she waited for his reaction.

"Alright. Fine." he crossed his arms, but he was glad she had said yes.

"Grab your coat, it's cold." He obliged as she pulled out her cell phone. It rang three times, crackling once or twice due to Leo's apprehensiveness for the risky situation.

"Hello, this is Wasabi." the voice on the other line spoke.

"Hey Wasabi, it's Eleanor, Tadashi and Hiro's friend? I kind of need a favor."

"Umm, okay? As long as it's nothing illegal." she could hear people in the background asking Wasabi who he was talking to and she was put on speaker phone.

"Hey Leo! We haven't seen you or Hiro in forever!" Honey Lemon's sweet voice came from the other end.

"Hey guys, I'd love to catch up, but about that favor. Hiro and I, also Baymax, are going somewhere slightly dangerous in a minute and we might need some backup if things get messy. You down?" She was silently praying they would say yes.

"Hmm, alright. Just text us if we're needed, but seriously try to be safe." There was the silent message of 'don't end up like Tadashi' in there and she caught it, but didn't say anything. She promised she would be as safe as possible and hung up.

"What are you doing Hiro?" Leo inquired as she glanced at the boy about to tell him they had succeeded in snagging some backup.

"Just downloading some fighting moves into Baymax is all." he said absentmindedly as he messed with the computer.

"Fighting moves," Leo responded, "doesn't that kind of go against what Baymax is all about?" She said as she grabbed a sweatshirt from the older boy's side of the room. It was going to be a cold night, she could tell from the chill she was getting or it could be like her sixth sense, like a spidey sense. Hah, that was unlikely.

"Alright, i'm done downloading them." Hiro said.

"Grab your coat kid, it's nearly freezing out there." She said as she pulled on a sweatshirt of her own and check to make sure the coast was clear to get Baymax up and out of the house without aunt Cass noticing. Eleanor sneezed and the lights flickered on and off several times, the alarm clock going off. How annoying, she thought as she slammed her tiny hand on it to get it to shut up. Hiro snickered at her behavior.

"Hiro." She said, interrupting his light chuckle. "I need you to get Baymax out while I distract aunt Cass. I'll tell her i'm taking you to see a movie and you better be outside that door when i'm done. We get one good shot at this." her words showed her determination to catch whatever man or woman who had stolen Hiro's invention. She also had a little pent up anger, okay, _a lot,_ of pent up anger for the universe, so maybe fighting some crazy guy wouldn't be too bad. Then, she headed down the stairs to distract the aunt she practically adopted.

Cassidy Hamada was bustling around the kitchen, cleaning up pots and pans that she used for her cafe.

"Hey Aunt Cass!" Leo said sweetly as Cass jumped from the sudden voice.

"Oh, hey honey!What's up?" She said, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I was going to take Hiro to the movies with me." Leo said as she obstructed the older woman's view of the door, coughing so the sound of Hiro and Baymax leaving through the front door didn't grab her attention.

"Oh sure! It would be great for you two to get out of the house and have some fun, let loose, it's been a while. What are you guys going to go see?" Cassidy said. Ummm…. Leo thought. What movies were out again?

"Avengers: Age of Ultron." She said the first movie that came to her mind. Great now she really wanted to see that movie.

"Oh that sounds fun! Let me know how it is when you two get back. Have fun you two." she said with a smile as she turned back to her own work in the kitchen. Silently thanking the universe for letting at least this run smoothly. The bell above the door rung as she left the small building. She turned the corner and thankfully saw Hiro and Baymax.

"Alright, Hiro, your mission, should you choose to accept it," She joked, " is track down that di- ahem, jerk, who stole your genius idea. Do you accept?" She said, meeting eye level with the younger boy, smiling all the while even though her stomach was doing flips in anticipation. This could be very dangerous, but she was determined to act her age and not make matters worse by freaking out. They could do this. It wouldn't be too bad, right?

**A/N JNIEUFLRHOIGHODSINVKLSNCOIEHF SORRY, THIS UPDATE IS REALLY LATE AND THIS CHAPTER KIND OF SUCKS, BUT I WILL BE CATCHING UP WITH THE MOVE AND I WILL MOSTLY FOLLOW CANON UNTIL AFTER THE MOVIE. I DON'T PLAN ON SPENDING A THOUSAND CHAPTERS ON THE MOVIE. I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO GO FARTHER IN THE MOVIE, AND DON'T WORRY I WILL ELABORATE MORE ON ELEANOR'S ABILITIES, BUT RIGHT NOW I'M JUST TRYING TO REALLY SET UP THE FIC, YA KNOW? SORRY THAT THIS CHAPPIE SUCKED AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU WITH ALL THE REST OF THEM… STAY BEAUTIFUL MY LOVELIES**

**-WALLFLOWER**


	9. Chapter 9

You know those moments where you thought you had this really great idea, but you go to act on it and you realize it was a horrible idea. Like, if your idea was personified, it would probably be Jar Jar Binks of ideas. _Ouch. Yeah, that bad. _ This is how ELeanor felt at the moment. She, Hiro and Baymax had all decided to make there way to tracking this villiany character guy, who they needed a name for that wasn't a mouthful, and at the moment they were very much regretting it. That might be a _slight _understament.

"Go Baymax, hit him with your karate!" Hiro said in an attempt to get some offense on their side of the fight. _Yeah, fight. It had really escalated. This dude did not want anyone messing woth him, jeeze._ Baymax stood no chance and this had been the worst idea Eleanor and Hiro had ever partaken in.

"Hiro watch out!" Eleanor called, yanking him away from the black mass of micro bots coming in his direction. They made a sharp right as they all ran together making a beeline for Leo. Frightened, she made a desperate attempt to shield herself with her hands. Then, it was back. The buzzing. The tazer feeling. The feeling of power flowing through her veins. A loud snapoing sound rang out as the section of microbots that unfortunately came into contact with her right hand as it crashe dinto then landed on the ground still buzzing, but incapacitated. Oh yeah. This was slightly cool. Now she just had to xap about fifty thousand more of them. What a dandy time that would be. She had speed dialed Wasabi and the gang a few minutes ago and they said they would get there ASAP. _Where were they?_ They had only been running fo r a few seconds when the filled yellow car pulled around the corner and Baymax was put on top as Hiro and Leo climbed into the cramped vehicle.

"What did you guys do?" Wasabi asked accusatively.

"Just drive!" Eleanor called form the back as the villian was gaining on them. The car pulled to a stop and Leo's stomach dropped until she heard Gogo jump in the front seat.

"Oh yeah." was all the raven haired girl said as she drove like a mad man-Ahem- _woman._

"I think i'm gonna be sick." Wasabi called.

"EEK!" Honeylemon squeeked as they made a very sharp turn. Fred seemed to be enjoying himself as he felt this was like fast and furious or GTA5. Hiro was clinging to Eleanor for dear life as she clung right back.

"Who is this guy?" Wasabi inquired as it seemed they had lost him.

"We don't know. We were trying to find out, but, well, you know what happened. We didn't stand a chance." Eleanor said as the events of the previous hour settled with her. There had been so any opportunities for it to have all gone wrong. They were crazy lucky. She squeezed Hiro's tiny hand, hers wasn't much bigger, but she had always felt like Hiro would forever be smaller than her. She was always going to be the bigger one in her mind and she was definitely in denial that the younger boy was growing up fast. He was so different compared to the cute eleven year old she had handed her pocket knife to all those years ago. He was just older. Physically he was taller, his teeth had gotten a little straighter and a little closer, but there was stil an adorable gap there. His voice cracked which was definitely funny sometimes, but Eleanor guessed what had really made him seem older was the accident with Tadashi. She sighed internally.

While Eleanor was thinking about how much Hiro had changed he was also thinking of how different she was. His hand was definitely larger than her petite one now, but he figured she'd never admit it, however childish that was. She didnt look that much older, per say, but she was different. After a few weeks of knowing Tadashi and Hiro, she had mellowed out with all the illegal and attention seeking stuff. He had never understood her behavior when he was younger, but he was more mature now and it made sense given her home life. Ever since Tadashi got put in that coma she'd gotten thinner and the bags under her eyes had become more prominent. He figured she didn't sleep much, but neither did he so he couldn't blame her. SHe was still ELeanor though. In moments where she would tickle him or tease him or lie right now as she held his hand in hers in a comforting manner as Wasabi drove them home, but if Tadashi didn't wake soon, Hiro didn't think Eleanor would _stay_ Eleanor and he was definitely worried about that.

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW THIS IS SUUUPPPPERR SHORT, BUT! I WONTED TO POST SO I COULD GET SOME FEEDBACK AND SUGGESTIONS! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND TOO MUCH TIME ON THE MOVIE BECAUSE I HAVE PLANS FOR THE FUTURE AND PLOT AFTER THE MOVIE. ORIGINALLY I DIDN'T PLA FOR TADASHI TO WAKE UP BEFORE THE MOVIE PART ENDED, BUT I'D REALLY LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. ALSO, SHE I KIND OF ZOOM THORUGH THE MOVIE? I MAN, WE'VE ALL SEEN IT AND ADDING AN OC WON'T REALLY CHANGE MUCH OF THE PLOT (UNLESS OF COURSE, THE OC ACTUALLY DOES CHANGE THE PLOT) SO I GUESS WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS BEFORE I MOVE ON WITH THIS STORY I WAS HOPING TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT ABOUT THE DIRECTION AND PLOT AND STUFF. IT MAY BE MY STORY, BUT I'M WRITING IT FOR Y'ALLS ENJOYMENT! STAY BEAUTIFUL MY LOVELIES!

~WALLFLOWER


	10. Chapter 10

Eleanor was extremely anxious. Leo, Hiro, Baymax, Fred, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi were all about to die. Okay, maybe that was her anxiety speaking, but what they were doing was crazy dangerous. They, all just kids, were attempting to take on the big super villain and save San Fransokyo from Callaghan who actually turned out to be that supervillian and was really just doing all this in revenge for the loss of his daughter. So yeah, that happened.

In reality, Eleanor took pity on the man. It would seriously suck to lose your daughter, especially when she was so young. It was truly horrible, but there wasn't a second Leo thought this condoned his actions, that it was an acceptable excuse for the terrible things he had done.

Over the course of the next two hours a whole lot happened very quickly. They had used all their abilities and following Hiro's advice, they saw their problems from a different angle and managed to solve their struggle. They were finally winning. Then, the portal started to collapse and Baymax scanned it and saw a person, Callaghan's daughter they found out later, and Hiro and Baymax went in before Eleanor could stop them they went in to find her.

"Are you crazy?!" She yelled after their disappearing forms. Barely she heard words that cut her to the core.

"Someone has to help." It had been Tadashi before he got put into a coma and seriously injured and there goes Hiro to probably do the same. Eleanor's stomach dropped at this though and she almost threw up when she realized there was nothing she could do to help and the portal was collapsing with no sign of Hiro or Baymax. Leo was about to lose her shit. She was supposed to be protecting him and caring for him, especially now that Tadashi couldn't and possibly never would be able to do so. She was proud of Hiro, she really was. He was the bravest kid she had ever had the pleasure of meeting and she didn't want anything to cause him anymore pain or worse, kill him. Hiro wasn't invincible and there was a good chance he wouldn't come out of this one okay.

Eleanor Rose decided to do something horrible risky. She ran to the portal, kicking up dirt before anyone could say something. She grabbed the metal rim of the portal and did what she had practiced several days before. She was going to attempt to stabilize the portal by taking some of the energy to buy some time for Hiro and Baymax. It was the least she could do. The second she placed her pale frail hands on the metal rim of the portal she screamed.

It hurt, like fire running through her veins, electricity going all through her, more than she knew she could handle safely. She didn't let go for anything, no matter how excruciating it may have been. She had to do this to save them, at least give them a chance. Her flesh was burning: She couldn't control this much energy, this much power. It was trying to find ways to escape, pulling through her skin causing blisters to manifest on her hands and wrists, climbing up her arms like the branches of a tree. The smell of her own flesh burning sent her back to the day. The day everything went wrong.

Tadashi, broken, burnt sprawled out on the concrete in front of a burning building, body strewn in a way that shouldn't even be possible. Being thrown like a rag doll form the double doors of the building. Was she crying now? She couldn't feel the pain anymore. Her chest began to hurt when she saw Hiro exit the hole in space and time which triggered her release of it and her promptly blacking out.

.Beep.

The sound of a heart monitor made its way into her drowsy thoughts. Slowly, she began to open her eyes. The light above her was blinding, almost painful, like staring at the sun after a nap. Deeply, she breathed in, the smell od disinfectant and ammonia filled her lungs. Hospital. Definitely a hospital. With a groan Leo sat u[, back popping as she did so. How long had she been here? What happened?

Oh.

The fight. Revenge. Portal. Pain.

It all came rushing back to her, filling her already tired body with dread and worry. Did Hiro make it out okay? What about the rest of the gang? She turned her gaze from the pristine white walls in front of her, directing her vision down to her arms. They were bandaged heavily. She couldn't feel any pain, but she assumed that would be from the morphine they would have given her for such skin damage.

The sound of light snoring startled her, turning her attention to the couch beside her hospital bed. There lay Wasabi, Fred, Honey, even Gogo and Hiro in an awkward group dog pile, which had to be uncomfortable, resting peacefully. Warmth filled her chest when she realized they were all there for her, to make sure she was okay. None of them seemed in too bad of a shape. A few cuts and bruises here and there, but thankfully they all seemed fine.

Thank Goodness.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake, how are you feeling Ms. Parker?" A young woman with a dark complexion and short curly hair smiled at her, speaking quietly so as not to wake the others in the room.

"I feel fine, what's going on? I- I mean, umm…..." She rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassed manner. She just couldn't make the words come out right. She could tell the drugs they must have had her on were making her slightly woozy as she couldn't quite express what she wanted to say. A small chuckle left the lips of the woman in front of Leo.

"Your veins nearly burst. You're lucky kid. It's a true miracle, but you'll make a full recovery in no time at all. Oh, and don't worry about the whole secret identity thing," she offered a smile. How did this woman know? Who told her or was it that obvious. Panic began to fill Leo as the woman continued to speak. "Wasabi is my younger brother, we're close. I'm aware of your abilities and the secrets of your team. I've actually assigned myself to be your teams on call doctor. I figure any other doctor would seriously question how you guys would probably get hurt all of the time. Your secret is safe with me kid, no problem." Internally, Eleanor sighed with relief.

"So, what exactly happened to my arms? I mean, I know it hurt, but I'm definitely not a doctor." She gave a dry laugh at that.

"Well, I examined your arms when you were first brought in. At first impression I thought you were going to need emergency surgery, but due to your tolerance for energy, they healed up quite well. The amount of energy, well, it started to boil your blood. It actually broke a few vessels, but thankfully, it didn't pop any veins. Nothing major, you're healing up just fine. You're very lucky Ms. Parker." She finished her explanation and started messing around with the equipment hooked up to the frail girl.

"You've been out for about a week. They've been here nearly everyday, the spent the night last night too, when I told them you would be waking up any day now."

Eleanor looked to the side again, glancing at her friends. Over the past few weeks, they'd al grown really close. Honestly, she'd always felt like the odd one out, even when Tadashi was awake. They were all so intelligent and had bright futures ahead of them and it made her feel kind of bad for royally screwing up her life and her hours spent doing online classes. They had all just naturally bonded and she felt out of place with them sometimes. Yet, here they were laying in seemingly impossible positions on a very small couch just to see her when he woke up. The thought made her smile appear once more.

Her attention was brought to her hands as the doctor started removing the bandages.

"They've mostly healed which is simply amazing. I have a feeling there is more to your abilities than you're aware of. It should have taken months for these to heal properly." Sure enough, down her wrists were pink puffy scars that resembled lightening bolts. She lightly touched them; It was a little uncomfortable but definitely manageable.

"Thank you." Leo said to Crystal. She'd checked her name tag when she was removing her bandages. Crystal was a pretty name, Leo thought, much prettier than Eleanor.

"Hey! You're awake!" A messy haired Hiro made his way to her bedside when he noticed this fact. His grin was wide and showed of his adorable gap. Eleanor remembered the first time braces were mentioned in front of him. He'd said braces were for nerd which was why Tadashi had to wear them for so long. The memory made her laugh. Everyone else slowly awoke at the noise.

"Hey kid, you okay?" She ruffled his hair lightly, careful of her wounds. Hiro's gaze went to her wrists and she held them up for him to see. His fingers lightly touched the puffed skin.

"Does it hurt?" He said. Eleanor knew what he was really saying. He knew she had gone through that pain to keep him safe and he felt guilty. She tried to lighten the mood.

"Pretty cool scars though, right? Like lightening bolts and way cooler than any tattoo, I think." She smirked at him and he grinned back.

"We were worried about you Leo. That was really dangerous, what you did." Much to Eleanor's surprise, it was Gogo who had spoken up about her little stunt back in the battle. Gogo was mostly the cool, laid back type and she was shocked she was showing so much concern for her at the moment. Honey was next to speak up.

"I'm so glad you're okay! What you did was crazy risky, at first sight I- I thought you were dead Leo!" She said wrapping her arms around said blue haired woman in front of her who gladly hugged her right back.

"That was wicked cool Leo, you're totally my new favorite super hero." Fred said fist bumping her.

"I hope it's alright I told my sister about you, but you really needed a doctor. I was worried anyone else would notice the electromagnetic pulses and start something." Wasabi said as he helped her stand up. She needed to get out of this hospital. She'd always hated the buildings.

Wait.

Tadashi was in this hospital. When was the last time she had come to see him?

"Wait can I check on Tadashi before we go?" Her voice was light and hopeful. Despite her condition she was dying to see him. Her brows furrowed when everyone except her exchanged knowing glances. She was startled by Hiro.

"Eleanor! Tadashi is awake now!" Hiro said, nearly jumping with excitement. She froze for a moment, taking in this new information as everyone awaited her response. The gears started turning. Tadashi was finally awake!

She laughed suddenly and darted out of the room. D21, D22, Aha! D23! She grabbed the door hinge, practically throwing herself into the room.

"TADASHI!" She called out, not caring that he was resting at the moment. Apparently almost dying in an explosion and being in a coma can take a lot out of a person. He groggily opened his eyes, adjusting to the light of the room. There, right in front of him was an angel with electric blue hair and a personality to match. His angel.

"Eleanor Rose Parker," The words were rough and quiet as he hadn't use his voice in while had Leo listening intently, "I guess you could say, I've been dying to see you again babe."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Leo wasted no time in smashing her lips into his. Immediately, he kissed her back. Apparently, even though he was in a coma he did not forget how to kiss.

It wasn't like all the kisses they'd shared before. It wasn't slow and sweet like their first real kiss, or even teasing like when Leo just liked to see Tadashi pout, no this was a brand new kind of kiss. It was needy, a kiss to make up for all the ones they had lost to time. In a burst of passion he tangled his fingers in her blue hair that had gotten longer in his time out. She held tightly onto his hospital gown and one of her tiny hands moved to caress his cheek as they finally broke apart gasping for breath.

"You're finally awake." Stray tears made their way don her pale cheeks and Tadashi moved his thumb to gently wipe them away.

"Hiro told me what happened to you guys," he said running a finger down her new scars lightly, "So you're a super hero now, huh?" He said with a smirk, God how she had missed that smirk. She laughed at his next question.

"So how about a demonstration of these 'freakishly awesome' powers as Fred called them?" Neither could wipe the smiles off their faces no matter how tired they were. She held out her fingers, small blue sparks danced across them, hopping from one finger to the next, making a slight buzzing sound. It was graceful and beautiful, yet very dangerous. As he stared at the blue volts, she really looked at Tadashi.

Everything had healed well. However, that didn't mean that there weren't any scars. Burn scars ran up and down his body, arms covered in them, left leg completely scarred. The right leg was almost completely gone, a stump on the blue hospital bed, but it didn't bother Eleanor in the slightest. Her gaze traveled up to his face. The left side was almost completely undamaged, still the beautiful skin she had kissed so many times. The right half was burnt around the corner of his lips and ear.

Tadashi knew she was looking a this wounds and assessing the damage and it made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He'd never admit it, but he was devastated. Yes, he was alive, but just look at him. All burnt up and broken. His negative thoughts were interrupted by Eleanor's quiet voice. Beautiful and angelic, how he had missed her.

"Does it hurt?" She looked up at him through her long lashes and he shook his head. Everything was healed it just looked like it hurt. Now all he got were ghost pains every once in a while, nothing major.

Suddenly, Eleanor pounced on the young man, shocking him slightly. She straddled his waist before he could say anything about it. She pinned his hands above his head and leaned down to crash her lips against his once again. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head as he was enjoying her kiss.

When had she gotten so outgoing with the whole making out thing? The last time he had kissed her she had blushed like crazy now here she was straddling him. On a darker note, he noticed how light she was now, like a feather sitting atop of his body and it worried him. Before the incident, she had been, well, thick. She had thighs and curves and now here she was with a thinner face and an unhealthily skinnier body. She was still beautiful, not a day went by when he didn't think so, but it made him sad and angry with himself for letting it happen, letting it all happen. He knew he had done this to her, even if it was indirectly. Hiro had mentioned it to him the day he first woke up, not to be alarmed when he saw her so different.

"Oh my God, my virgin eyes!" Hiro's voice rung out through the hospital room and the couple blushed and pulled away form each other. Fred was sending cat call that they were ignoring for the moment. Well, Tadashi thought, at least she wasn't disgusted with his broken self. The fact that she was still on top of him sent butterflies though his stomach and electricity coursing through him, although that may just have been her new found abilities.

The couple smiled and the group exchanged laughs and jokes.

For the first time in a long time, everything was finally okay again.

* * *

OMG IM SOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! IF YOURE STILL READING THIS I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU! I FEEL SO BAD! EEEK! IVE GOT A WHOLE NEW SET OF DRAMA COMING UP AND IVE PLANNED OUT A LOT OF GOOD STUFF, AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS OF FLUFF OF COURSE. FINALLY TADASHI IS AWAKE AND EVERYTHING IS GOOD (FOR NOW ;) ) I KNOW THIS TOTALLY JUMPED AHEAD BUT I COULDNT FIND A GOOD WAY TO TRANSITION WITHOUT IT BEING EXTREMELY BORING AND CANON. SOME STUFF WILL BE EXPLAINED THROUGH FLASHBACK IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS IF YOURE REALLY CONFUSED THOUGH. ALRIGHTLY SO I BETTER GO GET SOME DINNER, STAY BEAUTIFUL MY LOVELIES AND DONT FORGET TO COMMENT FAVORITE LIKE OR PM ME WITH QUESTIONS, COMMENTS OR SMART REMARKS

~WALLFLOWER


	11. AN PLEASE READ

**A/N PLEASE READ: Throughout the next few chapters, words like, ** _**cripple, broken, useless etc.,**_ **will be used when describing Tadashi's feelings towards his new condition. This does not mean that in any way I do or have I EVER felt that anyone with a disability is any less than whole or someone without a disability is any better. I STRONGLY believe that you are beautiful whether something had happened to you where you could or couldn't control the outcome. Alright, the next few chapters while having some SERIOUS FLUFF will also have some serious angst. (I will try and keep it moderately light though, probably just some self esteem issues and sadness) So, ahem, TRIGGER WARNING! If you get to reading any of my updates and feel triggered PLEASE STOP READING AND PM ME! I would be happy to give you a summary of requested chapters, be someone to talk to if you need it, or even rewrite the chapter without angst especially for you! I love all of you and would never want you to feel bad for being sensitive. Now that that's out of the way, thanks for reading so far! I'm actually hugging you right now, trust me it's happening. (I love hugs) :) Oh! and expect an update either tonight or tomorrow! (I'll try and get it out tonight if possible, but if something comes up I will definitely post it tomorrow!) OKAY THEN, stay beautiful my lovelies, Peace out.**

**P.S- you're looking really cute today by the way **

**;) -wallflower**


	12. Chapter 12

Tadashi was thrilled to finally be out of the hospital. Of course the whole wheelchair thing was absolutely dreadful and kind of made him want to bash his head in, but whatever; at least he was alive right? Right?

Finally, he was home. Home. it didn't smell like old people and death, no it smelled like the cafe with a hint of motor oil, definitely coming from the lab and maybe some of Aunt Cass' perfume somewhere in the mix. Oh how he had missed this. The front door to the cafe had a ramp due to the three steps leading up which made him feel embarrassed. Cass had to buy a whole ramp for the main floor and she bought one for the lab. Tadashi was sure she was already wasting enough money on his hospital bills. He felt awful and guilty for that too. There was no way they were doing fine financially with the surgery and the coma, he knew that much. He was happy about one thing though. Hiro was building him a prosthetic leg which would be cool and definitely help him, but he worried the little rascal might add something, like rockets or missiles to it. That would be a disaster and you could never tell with Hiro. Hiro definitely had some permanent bags under his eyes and seemed scrawnier than when he, well, _left._ He felt guilty for that too. He was ecstatic to see Eleanor again, although she wasn't here at the moment. She went to the lab back at SFIT to get some stuff for him. Really, he had just sent her out so he wouldn't have to see her, to have another thing to feel guilty about; her loss of weight and paler skin and even heavier bags. It may have been selfish and rude, but he didn't know how much guilt he could take at the moment. She would probably be gone for another half hour if she stopped to get his favorite ice cream like he suspected she would. He wasn't really all that hungry anymore, but he'd eat it for her. He'd do anything for her.

It was dinner time that Tadashi had his first breakdown. It was a really nice dinner, Aunt Cass had made their favorite hot wings, the kind that make your face go numb, along with fries and a side of salad. She insisted he gain back the weight he had lost in his coma and stay healthy at the same time. It really was a nice dinner, really it was. Eleanor, Aunt Cass and even Hiro were all sitting around the kitchen table. The only problem was him. He knew it. It seemed stupid, but his old chair, the one he had always sat in, had been moved to the corner of the room and replacing it was him in his wheelchair. it was stupid to be upset about it, but he couldn't help it. It was just a small reminder that nothing would ever be the same and it _hurt_. If he could have pulled his heart out of his chest in that moment, he would have. They were being unnecessarily helpful too. _Do you need anything Tadashi? Oh! Let me help you with that Tadashi! God, Aunt Cass even cut up his chicken wing meat for him! He had lost a leg not his arms! They opened doors for him and waited on him hand and feet. He didn't want this, he just wanted to be normal. He just wanted to be okay again._

Eleanor seemed to sense his distress and held his hand under the table while changing the subject, but eventually it led back to how he was feeling _and he just couldn't sit at that table anymore. _With a huff, he used his good leg to kick the table, pushing him away from the group who was so happy to have him home, hitting the wall behind him, stopping his roll. His hands went to his hair and his eyes squeezed shut. The members at the table just stared, stunned by the sudden outburst.

"God, you guys make me want to tear my hair out!" He yelled pulling at his dark brown locks. He took a deep breath.

"Get out, just everyone get out! _Please_!" They all jumped at his shouting. Tadashi had NEVER raised his voice, especially at the dinner table. he had always been so calm and collected. It scarred everyone to no end. This was not the Tadashi they remembered, that much was obvious. He didn't know how much longer he could be in a room with them. It was all just so overwhelming. He felt _sick. He had just yelled at the people who were doing everything they could for him. Stupid, broken, insensitive. What happened to the old him? His chest felt heavy and his eyes were wet with tears that weren't supposed to come out. He wasn't mad at them, he was mad at himself. Why was breathing so difficult, why was just being here, being happy so difficult now? How he wished he had never ran or that building. It was for nothing in the first place, Callaghan had been fine, that bastard._

Eleanor couldn't stand to see him like this. he was just so, so _broken._ Very, very broken and she wasn't even sure if the pieces to fix him were all there. They probably got lost in the fire. She refused to leave, he was sobbing now. Hiro was too, just quieter and up his room. Aunt Cass too. All in their rooms hating the fact that you can't change the past and undo whatever you want, that something so terrible could happen to someone so wonderful. His hands were covering his eyes, tears trailing down his arms. She approached his wheelchair normally despite her fear. It wasn't a fear of him for yelling, for behaving so drastically, no it was fear _for him. For his mental health, his well being._

He could hear her coming closer to him, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He didn't have it in him to tell her to just go away again, he'd been gone for so long he didn't _really_ want anyone to leave him ever again.

She stepped between the two foot-pedals of his blue chair, only one being used and the thought almost brought tears to her face. She stood directly in front of him, but didn't make a move to comfort him, no, she didn't know if that was what he wanted, but she was going to be there just in case he did. It wasn't more than a second of her standing before him that he wrapped his arms around her waist, buried his face into her stomach and _sobbed._

"_W-why Eleanor, I don't understand. For once in my life, I just don't understand." _It was hard to understand him, muffled voice through her sweatshirt and hiccups from crying. Her heart broke at the crack in his voice, the crack that comes when you just can't pretend to be okay anymore. She remembered when that was her. When she barely existed, when she was going to kill herself. That was before she met them, before she was okay again. It was before she got a family. It took her a moment to come up with a good answer, there really wasn't one, but she gave it her best shot.

"Well," She started in a soft voice still playing with his hair, "according to the rules of the universe, and everything factual, there is no reason for what happened other than cause and effect. It just happened. If you want the facts, that's them, but I was never one for facts. I never was too smart." She gave a dry laugh and Tadashi hiccuped, waiting for her to continue. Hiro sat at the top of the stairs, back to the wall just listening to them. he just wanted to make sure Tadashi was alright, that's all he wanted anymore.

"I think that you were just too good Tadashi, too beautiful for the shitty world we live in. I've always felt that way, from the first day I met you, Hiro too. In fact the first time I ever saw you, I was so sure you were an angel and I was already dead," She smiled at that, recalling the day his smile saved her. She never had told him that story. "You've never deserved any of this Tadashi, but i'm a hundred percent sure that you're the only person I know that can handle it too, whether it's fate or purely an accident." She finished her little rant and Hiro released a quiet breath at the top of the stairs, thankful for the amazing girl down those stairs. He'd have his talk with Tadashi later, but this seemed like it would be their private moment, so he retreated to the lab to work on 'Project Tadashi'. _Tadashi soaked in what she had just said to him with that angelic voice she always used around him. How did she always know what to say? Always know how to make him feel better, make him see reason and then make him love her even more, something he didn't think was possible. He loved her so much and that saved him._

"I love you," he said not looking up, "It saved me, back then."

"What?" What was he talking about? _Back then?_ He could sense her confusion and chose to elaborate.

"I was going to go all the way into that building for Callaghan, but I just- I had to tell you how much I loved you before I went in and it gave me just enough time. _Thank you, I love you so much."_ He wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist as she processed his words and hers left her chapped lips before she even thought about it.

"You saved me too, before we even met. We didn't really know eachother yet, but somehow you managed. you were just your perfect, beautiful self and it saved me too."

"What?" It was his turn to be confused. _Before they had met? What did she mean by that?_

"It was five years ago, I was going to jump off the San Fransokyo bridge, I really was, but then you smiled at me on the street. You didn't know me, you just smiled at me with that big goof ball smile I love so much and I just couldn't do it. I turned around and walked home. God, I love you, you nerd. Don't you ever forget it.." She let out a dry laugh at the memory. _Thank God she hadn't done it. Tadashi would have probably died in the fire and she would never have met them. That would have really sucked. You don't really think you have an amazing future ahead of you when you're about to kill yourself, but you really do. You just have to wait for it. It was definitely worth it._

_Tadashi finally looked up at her, eyes wide, red and puffy from crying. He knew she had tried to kill herself a long time ago, she had told him that before, even Hiro knew that, but he definitely didn't know it was him that had saved her, he had always just been thankful that it was a failed attempt. Never in a million years would he have thought it had anything to do with himself._

He pulled her into his lap, wheelchair hitting the wall again at the sudden movement. His leg didn't hurt anymore, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway, he still would have pulled her into his lap in the moment. He held her as tightly as he could without breaking her frail bones. She turned slightly to face him, holding his face in her hands lightly kissing the burn scar on the corner of his lips.

Nothing would ever be the same again, that much was obvious, but maybe, just _maybe,_

_He could make it work._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Sorry, a little short, but I'll update soon, don't worry!**

**Tadashi had been home for almost two weeks. It was definitely better than the first week. They had all gotten into a sort of rhythm for making it through the day. Despite the fact the fact that it was only Tadashi that suffered physically from the fire, everyone in the Hamada household had to adjust their lifestyle. For a while, Tadashi wouldn't even be able to make it to the bathroom by himself, much less get ready for a normal day, but he was getting the hang of it. Hiro had already finished his 'robotic leg' as he calls it, but Tadashi was still really weak and according to his physical therapist who came once a week, he shouldn't be able to use anything resembling a prosthetic for at least another month. His muscles had degraded greatly and he really needed to build them back.**

**This morning was a busy one. At the moment, Eleanor, Aunt Cass, Hiro and Tadashi were running around, Tadashi wheeling, getting everything packed. Today, Tadashi was going back to the hospital for a regular check up to make sure he was healing alright. The San Fransokyo Hospital was also the same place he would be attending group physical therapy. He didn't like the idea at first, but Aunt Cass thought it would be good for him to meet other people who were facing a struggle similar to his. He was nervous and definitely embarrassed, but he wanted to keep Aunt Cass happy so he would do it. He had caused a lot of trouble for her over the past few months. One good thing though was that Hiro was coming with him. Eleanor had offered to come with him at first, but he wasn't quite ready for her to see him like that yet. **

**Eleanor fully understood this and didn't take it personally. After driving him to the hospital with Hiro in the back with Tadashi she would return home to help Aunt Cass work the cafe and clean up the house a little. It had been messier since Tadashi's return purely from the lack of time to do dropping off both boys, saying goodbye with forehead kisses she got back into the car and made her way back to the cafe. It was a bright and sunny day, the kind that made children want to play hopscotch and drink lemonade. She couldn't deny, it had made her feel this way too, but she was an adult now with responsibilities so childish things like that, no matter how fun or tempting, had to wait.**

**The bell to the cafe made a pleasant sound that was all too familiar as Leo grabbed the door handle, wincing when her fingertips touched the cool surface. A few days previous Big Hero Seven had to deal with a few arsonists and she hadn't been paying attention and stupidly grabbed a burning piece of wood to get into a building. It had been their first real mission besides petty theft and street criminals since Callaghan. The thought of the man dampened her mood as she looked at her lightening scars. Sighing, she walked through the cafe and into the kitchen.**

**The faint sound of crying and shuffling made Eleanor stop in her tracks, not daring to turn the corner quite yet. Peeking around quietly, Leo saw Aunt Cass sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by important looking papers. Her nimble fingers were covering her green eyes as tears ran through the gaps. ****_Why on Earth was she crying? She didn't look injured. What could possibly make the wonderful woman sitting across the room bawl her eyes out? The last time she really cried was when Tadashi was hurt. What had happened?_**

**Not wasting anymore time, she approached Cassidy Hamada and lightly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. This caused the woman to jolt in her seat and frantically rub her eyes. **

**"****What's wrong Aunt Cass? Are you hurt?" Leo said brushing some of the older woman's hair behind her ear so it was no longer obstructing her face.**

**"****Oh, it's nothing honey, i'm just dealing with some bills. It's not a big deal, i'll handle it. Sorry, I thought you would take longer." She said wiping her eyes again, sniffling and standing up. Eleanor understood she didn't really want to talk about it, so she just hugged the woman who gladly accepted the gesture and returned to her room. Leo watched her walk away and sat down in the chair Aunt Cass had been just a minute before. **

**Eleanor really wasn't a nosy person,, she respected people's privacy, but she had to know what could cause the unbreakable Aunt Cass to ****_break_****even if only for a few minutes. Looking through the papers, she realized they were Tadashi's medical bills. Thousands of dollars piled up, just waiting to be paid. ****_How had Eleanor not even thought about how much money it would cost to keep someone in the hospital for so long, to pay for surgery and for physical therapy? _****Her heart dropped to her stomach when she realized she was basically living with the Hamadas and not even helping pull her own weight. She didn't buy her own food or help out. She felt terrible for being so oblivious and selfish. ****_how could she be so blind?_**

**With a determined look, Eleanor realized what she had to do. She needed a job and she needed it quick.****_What if Aunt Cass couldn't pay the bills and had to sell the cafe? _****That would be terrible, but where was Leo going to make enough money to help pay hospital bills? That was thousands of dollars! Like a train coming for her, and idea hit her. **

**She pulled out her phone and sent a text to a number she hadn't used in several years. ****_Jake Hills._****He'd be older now, but no doubt he still worked underground. She'd definitely make a lot of money there. The risk of getting caught by the cops or getting the snot beaten out of you was high, so the pay was to match. She sent him a text and only five minutes later he sent one back.**

**'****Hey, need money. What can I do?' she sent.**

**'****Old Henry st. tonight. Come see me, sure I can find something for you to do Rose.' **

**Rubbing her eyes she went up the stairs. She convinced Aunt Cass she would be going back to her place tonight to finish some of her online classes and homework for her exams. She had actually finished getting her masters degree online in child psychology, but she hadn't told anyone yet, they had other things to think about. Especially the bills, jeez.**

**She texted Tadashi and told him she had a paper due and that she wouldn't be there when he got back. She apologized profusely and he said it was fine, he understood, even if he was disappointed. As much as she wanted to be there for him when he got back from his first day in physical therapy, this was more urgent. She pulled on her leather jacket and her boots, exiting the cafe. After grabbing a bus, she was back at her house in fifteen minutes. She couldn't call it her home, her heart wasn't there, but her videogames and a bunch of stuff was still there, so she did spend some time there.**

**Using her key she entered the cold house. There was an empty set of coffee cups at the table; her parents must have been home last night. She didn't care. She made her way to her old bedroom. The door creaked as it always did. ****_Some things never change._****She thought.**

**The walls were still the boring eggshell color. Her window was dusty and her bed was messy from the several weeks ago she had last slept in it. She usually slept in Tadashi's bed, fully clothed, that is. They weren't like that. Well, ****_not yet anyway._**

**She headed to her closet and pulled out some of her old clothes, clothes she used to wear in the slums. You had to look and act tough down there, or you'd get eaten like the last chicken wing Aunt Cass made.**

**She grabbed a blue tee shirt that matched her electric blue hair and now her ****_sparks. _****Sometimes she wondered if she'd always been drawn to the color because of her powers. It seemed too weird to be a coincidence. She grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Changing, she put her black leather jacket on top and put her combat boots back on. Deciding she had a good couple hours before she'd need to head out, she figured she could get some practice in. Within fifteen minutes she'd taken the old, banged up car from her ****_worse days_****and made it to an old warehouse that had been conveniently abandoned for several years now. This was where she always went to practice with her powers. Removing her jacket she got started.**

**Taking a deep breath, she sent small sparks the tips of her fingers and back up her arms. She had learned it was good to kind of get a flow before trying to go all out with it. She felt warm and good feel her heart buzzing in her chest. She hadn't really used her powers in a while and was glad to get the chance. She'd been so busy checking up on Tadashi the past few weeks, not that she minded though. She loved him and would give up her powers in a heartbeat for him. There was no competition as to which was more important to her.**

**She sent the wave of pulses down to her feet too. She's learned when fighting Callaghan she could sent the pulses pretty much anywhere, but the feet were the hardest, probably because they were the farthest away from her brain. After warming up, she decided to start target practice. With a blue, crackling orb in her hand, she tossed it like a baseball toward the empty boxes across the room. She didn't hit the center, but that didn't matter. The electricity would fry anything it got close to, whether it hit the center or not. She didn avoid using her left hand, as she had burnt it slightly earlier that week, she focused more on her right hand and sending the orbs through kicks. **

**She had first trained before their battle with Callaghan and quickly learned that if she used her ability too much she could burn her hands. After about an hour and a half she headed out. It would only take her about fifteen minutes to get to where she needed to be anyway and soon enough, she was there.**

**"****Wow, been awhile since i've seen you messing around down here Rose. What's the occasion?" Jake stood in the alley, obviously out for his scheduled smoke. He puffed out a stinky cloud before she responded.**

**"****Just need some quick cash. I've gotten my life together since this Jake, so don't expect me to stay too long. What can I do tonight?" She said in her, 'I mean business' voice.. Her usual sweet voice was strictly reserved for the Hamadas.**

**"****I can give you two hundred a night for being a waitress and if you keep track of the bidders." He said, letting out another puff, giving her his signature smirk.**

**"****Alright." She said, avoiding breathing in his cigarette smoke. She wasn't really in the mood for lung cancer at the moment.**

******As much as Eleanor didn't want to go back to doing things a little bit illegal, she knew this was the easiest way for her to get Aunt Cass the money she needed. Of all people, Aunt Cass deserved it. For her, it would be worth it.**

**A/N-soon we'll be getting to more interesting parts, don't worry. A few chapters of dealing with real life problems and we'll meet our new villlian. I'm actually really excited to get to our new ark soon. I do apologize if I update later than I say, my grandfather is ill and recently came to stay with us, so I have a lot more responsibilities to take care of now and I do apologize for that. I will continue this story though, so don't worry about me just abandoning it! So, how are you liking the story so far? Love it? hate it? Let me know! I love feedback through reviews or PM's if you don't feel comfortable reviewing for some reason. Love y'all, stay beautiful, - Wallflower :)**


	14. Chapter 14

-XoX-

**A/N- I didn't check this for mistakes…..(i'm a little lazy today)**

It had been while since Leo had been doing anything illegal, well except for being on a secret team of superheros, but being down here again wasn't as difficult as she really would have liked. Though the saying is old habits die hard. She had easily slipped back into the routine of taking bets, offering drinks and kicking people out. It was almost like the old days, but now she had a real reason for doing this even if most would say it's wrong.

The only thing she was regretting the fact that she didn't take a nap before coming to work. She had stopped to see if Tadashi had an okay time and that everyone was fine, but after that she reminded everyone that she needed to go and finish her papers for her online courses and that she would probably pull an all nighter there and that she would see them tomorrow.

She didn't like lying to the Hamadas, but she had to keep reminding herself that it was necessary. Leo was sure if Cassidy, Hiro and definitely Tadashi found out what she was doing for the money they would feel guilty and probably be upset with her, that's just how it was. They really were too nice.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she made her way to the back room to get more beers and cigars to hand out.

'Team heading out to check out robberies on other side of town. You coming?' -Hiro

Taking a moment to assess the situation. She still had another three hours of work before she could get off if she wanted full pay which was the whole point of the whole thing anyway. Coming to a decision she texted the boy back.

'Sitting this one out. Lots of work, really sorry. Text if you need back up and let me know how it goes. Be safe.' -Eleanor

With that she locked her phone and placed a few more drinks on the tray she was balancing on her left hand. Brushing her long blue hair behind her small, elf-like ears she headed into the main room where there was currently a major bot fight going on and she was raking in the tips. Some people were so wasted at this point they would give her way more money than needed for drinks and while she'd like to say she was an okay person, she sure as hell wasn't a saint. She'd take what she could get money wise.

Handing out the last cigar and drink on her plate she held it at her side as she watched the current bot fight. It was actually a really close round, she wasn't sure who would come out on top. The bots' styles were very similar so now it was just down to skills.

Within five minutes Michael had won leaving the shorter man out several thousand dollars much to his dismay. SHe had a strong feeling Michael was going to get beat up later in an alley somewhere for this, but she tried not to think about that fact.

"Hey Leo, is that you?" a deep voice called from the corner of the dimmed underground room. She approached not too worried from the owner of said voice. Besides if it came down to a fight she had the advantage, she was practically a living taser after all.

"Ethan? Is that you? Dude, you look old!" She let a out a dry laugh. He did look lots older. He even had a beard. What was he now, twenty eight? something like that. She'd dated the dude when she was only sixteen and he had been twenty one. She shivered at the old her, the one that had made some terrible choices. Thank God she had Tadashi now. Lord knows how she would have ended up if she didn't have him.

_Dead. Oh yeah._ she thought.

"Yeah wow you really grew up. Whatcha been up to babe?" Ethan said between puffs of smoke. Eleanor was sure that was _not _a regular cigarette between those two long fingers, not with that smell. She'd definitely have to go home and shower. Ewe.

"Not much, just getting my life together. Got a boyfriend, good family, college. This shit's just temporary." She said making it clear she wasn't willing to mess around with him anymore, she wasn't some stupid kid desperately searching for attention. She was a changed woman. Smarter, wiser, older. She knew where she was heading, well at least had an idea of what she wanted in her future and had a good reason to keep going. That was more than she had before.

"Hah, temporary? That's what most people say down here. Old habits die hard baby." he said giving her a once over before moving closer to the arena to get a better look at the fights. The way he said 'baby' sent chills down her spine and not the good kind. She had always felt that way, but she hadn't had anything to base it on.

Tadashi called her baby too, but it was different when he said it. It made her feel like he loved her, wanted her to be around. With Ethan it was more like he just wanted to sound sexy or get in your pants. Tadashi was officially the best person she'd ever met.

_Hell Yeah._

Smiling to herself, thinking about her perfect boyfriend she checked the time. Finally, it was time for her to go see Jake and head out. 11:30 a.m. She made her way to his office.

"Hey Jake, i'm heading out." she called out, hanging her black apron on the hook by the door.

"Alright, what did you spent here today? Seven hours? Alright, I like you kid, here's two hundred for the night."

"Wow, really Jake?" she said, shocked at the generous amount. SHe wasn't even expecting half that amount.

"I can give you thirty thousand at the end of next week." he said shocking her once again. She nearly choked.

"What? Thirty thousand, what the hell? What's the trick here Jake?" She said, narrowing her eyes. He looked down at her.

"Remember Python, back oh i'd say about five years ago?" he said with a smug look. She definitely remembered him.

"Oh yeah, I definitely remember him. I wouldn't call him a Python, more like a garden snake." she snorted recalling her bot fight with him several years back.

"He wants a fight."

"Well, I don't have a bot anymo-"

"No, a real fight Eleanor. Blood, guts and glory. What the hell did you do to him? He definitely has some kind of vendetta against you." Jake said. He said it in a joking tone, but she knew he was curious.

"He's a cheater, always has been always will be. I just beat him at his own game, out-cheated him. Piece of cake." She said, trying not to be afraid to actually fight him. Sure she had powers, but she didn't want to accidentally kill him or expose herself. There was only one superhero with electric powers. No matter how stoned these people were they were bound to notice that.

On the other hand, she couldn't just turn down thirty thousand dollars. That was a lot of money, way more than she'd ever had in her wallet at once. It would definitely help Aunt Cass with the hospital bills. That was the whole point of this after all.

COuld she really let that giant pig beat the snot out of her though? he was nearly three times her size, crazy built and a decent fighter. Without her powers she was just a twenty one year old woman with decent combat skills. Did she really stand a chance? Could she really afford to crack a rib or two? Possibly die?

_No, she'd expose herself before she let herself get killed. She had a lot to lose nowadays._

Sighing, she looked up at him again.

"When?" she said in defeat.

"Next weekend, here in the arena."

"I'll think about it Jake. Remember, you still owe me from the incident, so I'll let you know what I decide, just text me if something changes. Goodnight, tell Mary I said hello."

"Will do."

-XoX-

After making it back to her place to shower, wash off the scent of alcohol and sweat and trading her skinny jeans for shorts and a tank top she headed back to the Hamadas. Hiro had texted her about an hour ago to let her know they caught the guy after a quick chase and no one had gotten hurt thankfully.

By now it was 1:00 a.m. and she was dead tired. She had tried to sleep in her old bed on oceana st., but sleeping here at the cafe next to Tadashi was just too tempting. She pulled out her key and made her way in quietly, trying not to wake anyone up.

The smell of the days' coffee and pastries still lingered in the air. it was a huge improvement from the smoke and drugs down by the bot arenas. Petting a sleeping Moshi, she made her way up the stairs and into the boys' bedroom, slowly opening the door.

She could see Hiro sacked out on his bed, still wearing the boots from his suit. Suppressing a giggle she removed the heavy armor from his tiny feet and set them on the wood flooring. He was a rather heavy sleeper, only making a few groans every now and them as she moved the younger boy all the way onto the bed and pulling the blanket over the rest of his body, trying to make him more comfortable.

Thinking about it, she hadn't spent a lot of time with the kid in a while, everything had just been so crazy. She'd have to pick a day for just the two of them to spend together, maybe take him to the arcade. She thought as she kissed his forehead. Smiling she made her way to Tadashi's half of the room, yawing.

She was so glad it finally be home and with him. She had almost forgot how exhausting working in the slums was. Thankfully, this was only or a little while and soon everything would be back to normal. As she thought this, she looked at her boyfriend's scarred face.

_As normal as it can be._

Her eyes wandered to his furrowed brow. _Was he having a bad dream? _Her suspicions were confirmed when her started to roll around a little. Her heart sunk to her stomach. _Her poor baby, he didn't deserve this._

She climbed into the bed and did her best to comfort him. She held his hand in one of her smaller ones and had the other softly running through his hair as she layed down next to him.

"Shh, Tadashi, i'm right here, you're okay. Shhh." she whispered as his breath calmed seemingly at her touch. He rolled in her direction, closed eyes and soft features in her direction. She placed a light kiss on his scarred cheek, the rough skin contrasting with her soft lips.

"Hey baby, haven't seen you all day." He said obviously awake taking notice of her company. He snuggled closer to her, kissing her neck and breathing her in. He had hardly seen her at all today.

"I know Dashi, sorry. How about we go out tomorrow, like a date?" she mumbled drifting closer and closer to edges of sleep. He hummed into her neck. It was obvious he was tired, and she knew a lot of the medication he was taking probably knocked him out too. Ignoring the guilty feeling for waking him up, she willingly drifted to sleep, face buried in his hair. She had a feeling tomorrow would be a good day, definitely better than the one she had today.

-XoX-

Tadashi woke to sunlight coming through the blinds and light breathing next to him. Turning his head his eyes met a sleeping Leo, face adorably squished as she layed on the mattress. She must have had a busy day. She was dead asleep even though it was almost noon. '_That essay must have kept her up all night.'_ he thought. He smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

As carefully as he could he awkwardly scooted to the end of the bed where his wheel chair sat. Standing on his one leg, much to his distaste, he managed to get himself into the stupid chair and rolled his way to the hall where Hiro had built a machine to help get his chair down the stairs without the possibility of him tumbling down.

Tadashi was thankful really, but he felt so helpless sometimes. At the bottom of the stairs he rolled to the kitchen planning on making some breakfast when he saw a note on the table. Curiosity getting the best of him, he picked it up.

'_Tadashi and Eleanor,_

_Hiro had a dentist and orthodontist appointment today which means braces! He's not as excited as me though. I decided to leave the shop closed today. I'm waiting for our dough delivery anyway. We should be back around six or seven tonight. Don't forget to take your medicine and feed Moshi. _

_Love and hugs,_

_Aunt Cass'_

Reading over the note he moved to the stove turning it on and placing a small pan on top. After feeding a very hungry cat he moved back to the kitchen. Searching through the fridge he found a few eggs and some bacon. _Perfect. _ He poured himself a glass of orange juice and made a glass of chocolate milk for Eleanor who would no doubt be up very soon. She loved bacon, but not eggs so he left a few pieces for her and made his way to the downstairs bathroom to brush his teeth. Morning breath wasn't the best thing ever.

Upstairs Leo was just noticing the missing person beside her. She stretched her arms out looking for him, but was met with empty space. Frowning, she glanced at the clock. 12:30? Goodness she'd slept in. She could hear the water running downstairs so Tadashi must have been up. The faint smell of bacon woke her up even more as she climbed out of bed.

She did recall Cass and Hiro were out today so she just pulled on an oversized t shirt and headed down the wooden stairs. Pants were overrated anyway. Besides it was just Tadashi, it wasn't like she was meeting the Queen of England or anything.

Yawning, she made her way to the table where Tadashi was sitting.

"Hey, goodmorning sleepyhead." He gave her his signature smirk as she sat across from him, gesturing to her hair with his fork.

"Haha, Dashi very funny." She said trying to tame her major bedhead. Her hair was rather thick and always found a way to make her life more difficult. Maybe it just didn't appreciate being dyed eccentric colors all the time.

When they were finished eating she grabbed their plates and cups and put them in the sink, turning the water on. She rinsed the plates while Tadashi dried them. They were quite adorable.

'_meow, meow, meow'_

"I'll be right back Tadashi, just gonna go see what Moshi is on about. Keep drying." He nodded as she made her way across the kitchen and entered the living room.

As she placed her foot down on the wooden floorboards she froze in pain. It felt like Satan himself was caressing her foot. Crying out, she jumped up holding her now injured foot and hopping backwards.

"Tadashi, babe call an ambulance, I need an ambulance!" she called to the kitchen. Hurriedly, he wheeled himself into the living room, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" He had left Baymax in his workshop back at school damnit.

She gulped. "I-I- stepped _on a lego." _ The dead serious look in her eyes made Tadashi laugh out loud. Of course she wasn't really dying.

"It's not funny! It really hurts!" she said, feigning anger at him.

"Well, looks like I'll have to get you to a wheelchair as fast as possible Miss Parker." He said as serious as he could without laughing. He rolled right up to her and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close.

"Better?" he said smiling.

"Hmm, i don't know a kiss might help." she said tapping her chin in a silly manner.

Well, whatever helps the patient I guess." She rolled her eyes as he leaned in to press his lips to hers.

She readjusted herself in his chair to get more comfortable. His hands were burning circles on her bare thighs. If there was something that never ceased to amaze her it was Tadashi's ability to make her feel like there was nothing else going on in the work but them and the moment they were in. _She really loved it._

When Tadashi kissed her, he forgot about the fire, the burns, scars, even his leg. It all disappeared. The only thing that mattered was _her._ She gripped his tee shirt tighter as she leaned in, deepening the kiss. It had been a while since Tadashi and Eleanor had had some alone time. He's been busy with therapy and she'd been busy with _work,_ but this made it all worth it.

Unfortunately, humans need oxygen to function and eventually they had to break apart. Taking in deep breaths he pulled away from her in dire need of some air. As nice as it was making out with her, he really didn't want to die. Although if he had to pick a way to go, that one didn't sound too bad.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Eleanor's lips met the skin on his neck. God, this girl was utterly _intoxicating._ She was definitely going to leave a hickey, that was for sure. Tadashi had never gotten a hickey in his life. He had given one or two a few years back with some old girlfriends, _but they'd never given him one_. One thing was clear,

_He definitely liked it._

Leo nipped at his skin and his grip on her thighs tightened in surprise. She certainly had more experience in this area than he did.

_Hell yeah. Hickies were great. Or maybe it was just hickies from her? _

She let out a giggle when he let out a quiet moan. She left his neck alone and moved back to kissing his lips and his hands moved up to her waist.

"_I seriously love you." _he said as they broke apart again.

"_I seriously love you too."_ she said, nestling into the crook of his neck, planting a light kiss on the bruise she'd given him a few moments before.

It was moments like these that Tadashi knew, One of these days,

_He was gonna marry this woman._

_-XoX-_

_**A/N **_**\- It's been awhile since we've had a cute Tadashi/ Eleanor scene soooo.. this happened. Soon we'll be getting into more of the plot and stuff don't worry. And in case you didn't understand, No they did not have sex… They just made out a little… yeah. **

**Soooo… sorry it's been so long since I updated. My grandfather, the one who came to live with us because he was sick passed away after only about three weeks of being here so it really sucked and i've been kind of busy, sorry. **

**I also have a lot of homework to do. i go back to school on September the eighth.. and i've still got eight maps, 4 quizzes and 60 paragraphs to write for my AP class. Plus this is my freshman year so i'm a little worried, but meh, i'll make it right? It can't be that horrible,,, heh… heh….**

**P.S.- I love feedback! Leave a comment or pm me!**

**See ya later lovelies, stay beautiful**

**~wallflower**


End file.
